Short Collection
by Han-nim
Summary: Double publish, Jeon Jungkook si International Playboy yang jatuh luluh lantak akan pesona murid menengah pertama yang memounyai rambut jamur dan senyum unik Bot!Tae BXB HybridTae is back!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Jungkookie itu cantik!

Rate: T+, bit M but so lil' bit

Pair : JungkookxTaehyung

Warning : Canon!AU, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, and Bot!Taehyung

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

Saat ini sedang malam hari, dan Taehyung sekarang sedang rebahan dengan posisi kepala di bawah ranjang dan kaki di atas tumpukkan bantal di atas ranjang teman sehidupnya-Jimin-. Jemari lentiknya terus menggeser layar handphonenya sendiri. Wajahnya mengerut dengan kerucutan lucu di bibir, membuat siapa saja gemas -harusnya-.

"Hm~~ Namjoonie hyung memang memiliki kaki yang panjang" gumamnya dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak pelan.

"Samudra pasifik?" pekik Taehyung tiba-tiba "terlalu hiperbola. Bahu Seokjin hyung tidak selebar itu _ah_ " cebiknya dengan suara lucu dan kerucutan bibir.

"Taeta-" sebuah teriakan cempreng yang datang dari arah pintu kamar lansung terhenti ketika melihat posisi tidur sahabat sehidupnya "Yah! Kim Taehyung! Bisakah kau bersikap normal untuk satu hari saja?" pekik pemuda bantet yang sekarang sudah memukuli kepala Taehyung agar anak itu kembali ke posisi rebahan yang normal.

"Park bodoh Jimin" pekik Taehyung kesakitan dengan bantal yang bertubi-tubi membelai kepalanya " _This style mine_ " pekiknya dengan nada _false_ karena tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Perbaiki kosa katamu dulu sana" cibir Jimin lalu melompat ke kasurnya sendiri dan lansung tenggelam di atas tumpukkan bantal. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang memekik protes karena sempit.

"Jimin, sadarlah jika badanmu itu bulat dan bantet. Memakan banyak tempat jika kau berbaring disini" protes Taehyung.

"Ini daerah kekuasaanku. Pergi sana ke kasurmu sendiri" pekik Jimin dan akhirnya dua sahabat itu bergulat tidak jelas hingga bantal, bed cover, hingga selimut Jimin berceceran di lantai.

"Kalian berdua jika hanya ingin mengotori kamar lebih baik keluar sekarang atau aku akan mengebiri kekasih kalian masing-masing" bisikan suara dingin tersebut membuat Jimin maupun Taehyung menghentikan aksi saling jambak mereka dan menelan ludah gugup.

Di depan mereka kini terlihat Hoseok yang berdiri dengan aura hitam di sekililingnya. Ini konsekuensi yang harus mereka dapat jika membuat berantakan ruangan yang dimana salah satu penghuninya adalah _clean freak_.

Jimin dan Taehyungpun perlahan bangkit sebelum membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada dan lansung memekik 'TIDAK' ketika melihat tatapan tajam dan bibir unik Hoseok yang mendesis berbahaya.

"Harusnya mereka memekik maaf bukan tidak" dengus Hoseok ketika melihat dua mahluk bermental anak TK itu pergi dari kamar.

.

"Jim apa kau sudah membacanya?"

"Membaca apa?" tanya Jimin sambil terus mengambil kukis yang ada di _Jar_ besar sambil memakannya dengan lahap dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi seincipun.

"Ada seorang fans yang mengatakan kesan pertama ketika bertemu kita secara lansung" jelas Taehyung yang juga merogoh _jar_ besar kukis yang kini ada di pangkuan Jimin.

"Aku membacanya dan dia menuturkan jika Park Jimin tidaklah PENDEK" pekik Jimin dan menekankan kata pendek disana "Kalian yang selama ini mengatakan aku pendek harusnya sadar diri" lanjutnya sambil mendengus.

"Dia menuturkan jika Park Jimin tidak sependek yang orang-orang katakan Jim. Bukan tidak pendek. Berapa nilai bahasamu ketika sekolah? Membaca saja salah mengartikan" ejek Taehyung yang kini dipandangi dengki oleh Jimin.

"Perbaiki kosa katamu jika berbicara dulu sayangku TaeTae. Perbaiki dulu sebelum menjudgesku dengan seenak _udel_ begitu" balas Jimin malas.

"Tidak usah sok inggris. Bahasa inggrismu jelek"

"Astaga, demi para kumamon Yoongi hyung berkacalah dulu sebelum menghina orang lain, Kim Taehyung" dengus Jimin lelah. Lelah dengan kebodohan temannya.

"Aku tampan Jim, intinya begitu" Jimin memilih mengalah. Tidak baik bagi kesehatannya jika harus berdebat dengan Taehyung "kau tahu, dia menyebutku bukan manusia"

"Memang"

"Ish Jimin bodoh. Aku manusia yang sama seperti kalian" cebik Taehyung yang sudah memukul lengan kanan Jimin.

"Bentuknya saja manusia tapi mentalnya alien yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan" jelas Jimin dengan remah kukis yang sedikit menyembur ketika bicara.

" _Ew_ , kau jorok Jim. Tapi di penuturannya, dia juga menjelaskan jika Jungkook itu cantik. Kenapa aku yang sakit hati iya ketika membacanya?" curhat Taehyung yang kini menatap Jimin nelangsa

" _Flower boy_ Taehyung. Dia memiliki wajah _Flower boy_ " jelas Jimin.

"Sama saja. Aku menganggapnya cantik" pekik Taehyung dan dibalas dengusan lelah oleh Jimin.

"Terserah saja" dengus Jimin lelah.

"Jika Jungkook cantik harusnya dia yang ada di posisi _bawah_ " gumam Taehyung.

" _Pft_ " tawa Jimin hampir saja menyembur jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa mulutnya sekarang penuh dengan remah kukis "katakan itu lansung pada Jungkook dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya" saran Jimin dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Akan aku tanyakan. Selamat makan Jim" perkataan Taehyung lansung saja membuat Jimin menyemburkan semua kukis yang ada di mulutnya. Dia menatap sahabat sehidupnya yang sudah berjalan menjauh dan memasuki sebuah kamar dengan mulut menganga jelek.

.

"Jungkookie~~~" dendang Taehyung ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook dan Namjoon. Dia bisa melihat Namjoon yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian casualnya dan kini sudah menenteng tas hitam kecil untuk siap dibawa pergi.

"Oh Taehyung, bangunkan Jungkook untuk sarapan. Dia benar-benar seperti babi jika tidur begitu" desis Namjoon yang kini hampir meninggalkan kamar.

"Jungkookie itu cantik hyung" pernyataan Taehyung membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap anak itu bingung "dan karena Jungkookie itu cantik maka aku akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisinya sebagai yang _diatas_ " pernyataan lanjutan Taehyung membuat otak jenius Namjoon mulai bekerja.

"Ha?" pekiknya kaget "aku tidak salah dengar bukan?" gumam Namjoon yang kini menatap Taehyung yang sudah melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur Jungkook dengan suara pekikan lucu yang terus meneriakkan nama Jungkook berulang-ulang.

"Apa telingaku bermasalah?" gumam Namjoon yang bingung dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya yang sudah dipenuhi pekikan lucu dari Taehyung.

.

"Kookie~~~~" dendang Taehyung yang sekarang mulai menyusupkan tubuh kurusnya di dalam selimut Jungkook. "Jungkookie~~~~ bangunlah~~~~~" dendangnya lagi yang kini mulai meraba-raba wajah Jungkook yang berkedut lucu.

"Ish, dua jam lagi" gumam Jungkook yang sudah membalikkan badannya membelakangi Taehyung yang merengut.

"Jungkookie bangun atau aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Bogum hingga menginap di hotel lalu kita juga akan bercin, _uph_ " celotehan Taehyung berhenti ketika Jungkook melahap habis bibirnya.

"Astaga hyung ini masih pagi" keluh Jungkook yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya pada Taehyung.

"Pagi? Ini sudah pukul sepuluh Jungkookie sayang" pekik Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya memejamkan mata karena berisik "bangun sekarang juga~~ aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" rengek Taehyung yang sudah menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeram sebal lalu menuruti permintaan Taehyung agar segera bangun. Diapun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan kepala Taehyung yang rebahan di atas pahanya dengan nyaman.

"Hal apa yang begitu ingin kau tanyakan hyung?" gumam Jungkook yang sesekali menguap karena masih sangat mengantuk.

"Tadi aku membaca suatu pernyataan dari fans ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan kita" mulai Taehyung yang sudah berceloteh dan Jungkook yang mendengar dengan mata tertutup rapat "Kau tahu? Dia menyebut Namjoon hyung seperti seorang model karena kakinya yang panjang. Lalu menyatakan jika Seokjin hyung mempunyai bahu selebar samudra pasifik. _Hiperbulat_ sekali kan Kookie~~"

" _Hiperbolis_ hyung. Bukan _hiperbulat_ " instrupsi Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya mengerutkan alisnya lucu.

"Ah intinya begitu, lalu dia menyatakan jika Hoseok hyung itu tampan tetapi wajahnya memang lonjong seperti kuda pft" lanjut Taehyung yang menahan tawa "lalu, lalu dia menyatakan jika Yoongi hyung itu campuran antara rubah dan kucing. Padahal kan Yoongi hyung itu segalak beruang yang _hiberasinya_ diganggu"

" _Hibernasi_ hyung" instrupsi Jungkook lagi.

"Iya _hibernasi_. Lalu, dia menyatakan jika Jimin itu tidak sependek seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Itu artinya dia masih tetap pendek dan masih mengelak fakta itu huu. Jiminie _babo_!" lanjut Taehyung yang kini menaik turunkan jempolnya yang menukik terbalik berulang kali. "Lalu dia menyatakan jika aku itu bukan manusia. Jungkookie~~ aku manusia seperti member yang lain bukan? Kenapa dia menyebutku seperti bukan manusia~~~" rengek Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Lalu, lalu dia menyetakan jika Jungkook mempunyai wajah yang kecil dan berwajah cantik" pekik Taehyung yang kini sudah duduk bersila di hadapan Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat "Jimin bilang jika _flower boy_ bukan termasuk cantik. Tapi bagiku Jungkook memang cantik. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengubah posisi kita. Kau yang di _bawah_ dan aku yang di _atas_ dan akan _memimpin hubungan kita_ " ujar Taehyung lalu tersenyum kotak dan mengabaikan Jungkook yang kini membuka sudah matanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan _shock_.

"Kau ingin kita apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook lagi dan kali ini dia sedikit mengorek telinganya dengan ujung jari kelingkingnya.

"Mengubah status hubungan Jungkook sayang. Aku yang di _atas_ dan kau yang di _bawah_ " eja Taehyung secara perlahan seakan Jungkook adalah anak sekolah dasar.

Jungkook masih berwajah _shock_. Ini masih pagi, dan dia sudah dikagetkan oleh sikap aneh Taehyung. Dia diam, masih memproses apa yang diucapkan Taehyung barusan. Bibirnya yang awalnya mendatar kemudia menukik naik hingga membentuk seringai seksi. Matanya yang tadi membulat kaget kini berkiliat mesum.

"Baiklah jika itu mau hyung. Hyung ingin di _atas_ dan aku di _bawah_ bukan?" tanya Jungkook yang kini menatap Taehyung lapar.

"Benar. Aku ingin di _atas_ dan kau di _bawah_. Karena Jungkookie _cantik_ " jelas Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan imajinasinya sendiri hingga melewatkan tatapan mesum kelinci berotot babi yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan protes oke?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Ok_ " jawab Taehyung dengan semangat dan lansung saja tubuhnya diterjang oleh badan bongsor Jungkook. Bibirnya dilahap begitu kasar hingga saliva berceceran kemana-mana dan Taehyung yang kewalahan menghadapi kelinci dihadapannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pergantian posisi" bisik Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung merinding mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi. Di kamarku -meskipun itu juga kamar Jungkook- dan juga ini masih pagi. Astaga. Jimin perhatikan anakmu itu" gerutu Namjoon yang masih menempelkan gelas kaca di depan pintu kamarnya dan bergumam _"hajar lebih keras","bagus Jungkook buat dia mendesah"_.

"Siapa yang anakku? Hyung saja yang terlalu banyak memberi Jungkook banyak film aneh" gerutu Jimin yang masih setia membenarkan posisi _jar_ besar yang sudah kosong dengan sisa remah kukis di dalamnya untuk tetap menempel di depan pintu kamar Namjoon.

"Hormon lelaki Jimin. Jungkook membutuhkan itu untuk berkembang biak dan bertahan hidup" elak Namjoon dan dibalas cebikan lucu dari mulut Jimin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Seokjin yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mereka mencoba menguping aksi mesum Jungkook dan Taehyung" jawab Yoongi yang tiba-tiba lewat dengan mata terpejam dan jalan terseok.

"Apa? Di pagi hari begini?" pekik Seokjin "YAK JEON MESUM! BERHENTI SEKARANG ATAU KUKEBIRI BENDAMU" teriak Seokjin menggelegar dan membuat Namjoon menjatuhkan gelas kaca yang tadi dipegangnya dan pecah di atas lantai. Dan juga _jar_ besar Jimin yang sudah menggelinding di atas lantai yang dingin.

.

"Sial. Pasti ada yang menguping. Dasar bantet. Ini pasti ulahnya" umpat Jungkook yang terus mendesah dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Taehyung yang naik dan turun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Jung-ha ak-aku"

"Sedikit lagi hyung baby. Tidak usah memperdulikan yang ada di luar sana" ujarnya lalu mencium bibir Taehyung yang membengkak merah.

"YAK JEON MESUM KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA"

" _Fuck_ " umpat Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Seokjin dan juga cairannya yang sudah keluar di dalam lubang Taehyung.

.

END

.

NOTE:

Holla, i was back with new cover *shy*

Tidak perlu tahu siapa saya di masa lalu *digampar* saya kembali hanya untuk menuliskan drabble ringan saja.

Ah saya mempunyai satu drabble lain untuk koleksi ini. Jika ada reader yang berminat, kalian bisa request untuk membuat drabble yang kalian inginkan. Tentu dengan syarat Taehyung!Bot because i was love him to be bottom. And he is cute too. Terserah kalian ingin dipasangkan dengan siapa. Asalkan posisi Taehyung di _bawah_ dan juga beri saya satu kata kunci untuk membuat satu drabble dengan keyword tersebut. Misalkan saja ada yang ingin drabble NamjoonxTaehyung dengan keyword Vandalism. Seperti itu, so if you interesting just review and i'll make it as soon as possible.

Good Day


	2. Vandalism

Tittle: Vandalism

Rate: M but still save

Pair : NamjoonxTaehyung

Warning : Alternative Universe, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, and Bot!Taehyung

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

 _'Vandalism'_ cetak miring untuk dialog Taehyung

.

.

Kim Namjoon adalah type orang yang bebas. Type orang yang ingin bebas lebih tepatnya. Hidup di kelilingi oleh orang tua dan juga lingkungan yang disiplin, logika dan pikiran kolotnya akhirnya memilih memberontak. Dengan teman _kesebrengsekkannya_ yang bernama Jung Hoseok, Namjoon memulai pemberontakan tersebut secara perlahan namun pasti.

Bermula dari peringkat kelasnya yang dulu selalu berada di puncak kini merosot satu poin dengan namanya tercetak jelas seolah mencibirnya di garis tabel peringkat kedua. Harusnya Namjoon acuh, tapi seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi dan terus merengek untuk dipanggil ayah oleh Namjoon kebakaran jenggot hanya karena selisih satu poin. Malam itu, pipi Namjoon bengkak karena tamparan keras lelaki tersebut. Wanita yang selama ini Namjoon sebut ibunya hanya melihat dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Namjoon diam setelah kejadian pada malam tersebut, dia menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya, Hoseok yang terdapat di dalam peringkat kedua terbawah di seluruh angkatan. Hoseok tertawa keras, dan bicara tentang betapa kolotnya orang tuanya yang masih terpengaruh atas _stereotype_ bahwa dengan nilai bagus kau bisa mencapai mimpi. Namjoon meringis sarkas. Hoseok benar, orang tuanya hanya kolot dan berpikiran kuno. Namjoon menanyakan pada Hoseok apakah orang tuanya tidak pernah marah ketika tau dirinya berada di peringkat kedua terbawah seangkatan. Hoseok hanya tertawa, dia hanya berkata jika orang tuanya tidak akan peduli dengan itu, walaupun Hoseok berjalan dengan tangan di seluruh penjuru Seoul dan dicegat polisi karena dianggap tidak waras, orang tuanya tidak akan peduli.

Namjoon terkesan, dia ingin merasakan hal itu. Bebas. Hoseok tertawa lagi, dan dia janji akan mengajarkan Namjoon bagaimana hidup di jalanan. Namjoon setuju dan merencanakan jika besok aksi mereka akan dimulai. Hoseok lagi-lagi tertawa dan berkata jika itu bisa dilakukan sekarang juga. Namjoon tidak mengulur waktu lagi ketika Hoseok memintanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya.

Semenjak diajari oleh Hoseok tentang bagaimana rasanya hidup di jalanan, Namjoon merasa jika hidupnya kini berwarna. Tidak hitam, putih dan abu seperti yang dulu dia rasakan. Kini dia bisa berdiri, duduk bahkan tidur dengan merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dan juga aroma tanah. Tidak seperti dulu yang duduk monoton di depan meja persegi dengan aroma kertas yang memuakkan. Namjoon mendapatkan teman baru, dimana Yoongi yang setahun lebih tua daripada dia dan Jimin yang dimana satu tahun lebih muda daripada dia. Mereka sangatlah asyik bagi Namjoon, Yoongi yang acuh tak acuh dan Jimin yang manis. Namjoon bisa tersenyum dengan adanya ketiga temannya meskipun setiap malam ketika dia pulang, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Esoknya setelah dihajar hingga babak belur, Jimin akan mengobatinya dengan mata sipitnya yang berkaca-kaca. Namjoon selalu tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya, jadi dia hanya melontarkan candaan garing yang membuat Jimin memekik dan Yoongi yang memekik berisik karena tidurnya terganggu. Banyak yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon bersama ketiga sahabatnya, dia jarang nampak di bangku sekolah. Terlalu malas sudahan. Yang dia lakukan hanya berjalan-jalan mengitari kota dan kadang meludah sana-sini di kaca mobil orang-orang berduit. Teriakan marah orang-orang hanya dianggap angin oleh mereka berempat.

Namjoon selalu disebut _King of Destroyer_ oleh ketiga sahabatnya karena tangannya yang selalu merusak apapun yang dipegangnya. Namjoon pernah merusak pinggiran besi jungkat-jungkit di taman bermain kecil yang berada di pinggiran kota. Banyak anak yang menangis setelah itu dan mereka hanya acuh. Jimin menyukai seni, oleh karena itu dia selalu membawa beberapa botol piloks di tasnya dan akan dengan senang hati membaginya rata pada sahabatnya yang lain. Karya seni mereka berempat pernah terpampang di dinding sebuah kantor polisi dan berakhir mereka mendekam tiga hari di jeruji sempit yang diisi empat orang yang malah tertawa geli karena tarian konyol Hoseok.

Mereka keluar dari jeruji besi, tetapi tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Pernah sekali Namjoon mencoba berlatih baseball tetapi bolanya malah melambung tinggi dan mengenai kedai Jajangmyeon ahjumma gendut yang galak. Mereka berempat lari, sambil tertawa karena melihat ahjumma tersebut yang terengah mengejar mereka tetapi terus mengacungkan sendok nasi pada mereka dari jauh. Yoongi juga pernah tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca mobil seseorang dan dihadiahi bogeman mentah di pipi putihnya. Yoongi acuh dan dia lansung lari dan tidak mau ganti rugi. Hoseok menertawakannya sambil berkata jika dia mengalami hal yang sama, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yoongi. Dan terbuktilah besoknya Hoseok sibuk meringis karena lututnya yang hampir bengkok karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh lelaki kaum dompet tebal karena kaca mobilnya tidak sengaja terlempar batu.

Ada dimana satu hari yang Namjoon ingat, saat itu Jimin berlari ke arah dirinya, Yoongi dan juga Hoseok yang sedang tiduran di kursi taman sambil menenteng sebuket mawar putih. Semuanya mengernyit bingung karena bunga bukanlah mainan yang tepat untuk Jimin yang hidupnya hanya dipenuhi bagaimana mendapatkan kue beras secara gratis.

"Pemilik toko bunga yang ada di ujung taman memberikannya padaku. Dia sangat baik" kalimat itu terurai lancar di antara bibir tebal Jimin dan tentu saja ketiga sahabatnya tidak percaya akan hal itu. Jimin itu brengsek meskipun wajahnya manis, dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan sebuket bunga gratis secara cuma-cuma.

Akhirnya mereka berempatpun berjalan menghampiri toko bunga tersebut dengan Jimin yang terus merengek jika dia tidak bohong.

"Kasihan sekali dia hyungdeul, dia dinganggu oleh banyak anak. Jadi aku membantunya memungut pot yang pecah karena disenggol anak kecil" hal itu yang terus direngekkan Jimin dan hanya dihadiahi cebikan pedas oleh Hoseok.

Mereka berempat sampai di depan toko bunga, dan Namjoon merasa dunianya lansung diserap oleh sepasang bola mata kecoklatan yang bening dan mengkilap bak kaca sedang memandang mereka kosong. Tangan lentik orang tersebut sedang meraba-raba lapisan aspal di bawahnya. Posisi tubuhnya setengah terduduk atau kasarnya ngesot karena Namjoon bisa melihat sedikit luka gores di lutut orang tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Jimin lansung saja pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuket mawar putih yang tadi dibawanya pada Hoseok yang kini diam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Jimin khawatir dan orang itu hanya menatapnya kikuk "Ah aku adalah orang yang kau beri sebuket mawar tadi" jelas Jimin dan orang itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Nah sekarang ayo berdiri" titah Jimin membantu lelaki tersebut berdiri dan mendapat ringisan pelan tak bersuara dari empunya "Ah, maaf. Apakah sakit? Aku akan mengobatimu di dalam toko. Kau punya kotak pertolongan bukan?" tanya Jimin beruntun dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

Jimin masuk kedalam toko, dengan orang itu yang berjalan terpincang disebelahnya. Di belakangnya ikut Yoongi dan Hoseok yang masih memeluk erat sebuket mawar tadi. Namjoon kembali ke dunianya ketika sadar dia sudah sendirian di luar. Kakinya akan memutar arah untuk masuk juga ke dalam toko, ketika matanya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas aspal. Namjoon memungutnya dan membaca tulisan hangul rapi yang berejakan 'TaeTae' di talinya.

Namjoon memasuki tokoh dan melihat begitu banyak bunga berjejeran dengan rapi. Jimin sudah selesai mengobati orang itu dan berniat untuk pamit. Orang itu hanya mengangguk lucu dan melambaikan tangannya lucu. Yoongi mendengus dan bergumam 'dasar buta' dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Orang itu hanya tersenyum sendu sambil tetap melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Jimin menarik telinga Yoongi dengan keras untuk keluar dari tokoh karena mulutnya yang sangat tidak sopan. Hoseok hanya tertawa keras di belakang mereka berdua dan berkata pada Namjoon mungkin saja tongkat hitam itu adakah milik si buta yang sedang duduk dengan kikuk di dalam toko.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan berujar dia akan menyusul ketika urusannya selesai, dia mendekati orang tersebut yang masih kikuk dan terlihat bingung hingga dia menyadari jika suara tapak kaki mulai mendekatinya, hingga membuatnya berdiri dengan was-was.

"Tenang saja, aku teman dari orang yang kau beri sebuket mawar tadi. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan tongkat ini padamu. Kurasa ini milikmu" ujar Namjoon yang berjalan mendekat ke orang itu dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentum keras ketika mata bening tersebut menatapnya.

Orang itu hanya melangkah pelan sambil meraba sekitarnya dan Namjoonpun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya meraih tongkat hitam yang terlihat penting untuk hidupnya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum cerah ketika berhasil meraba tongkat hitamnya, dia menggenggam tongkat tersebut dengan erat lalu meraih tangan Namjoon yang terkaget ketika jemari lentik tersebut menuliskan sesuatu di atas permukaan telapak tangannya.

 _"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan juga teman-temanmu"_

"Tidak masalah. Senang juga bisa membantumu" jawab Namjoon yang sangat ingin menggenggam erat jemari panjang yang lentik tersebut.

 _"Seringlah mampir kemari, meskipun aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk dijamu"_ tulisnya kembali di telapak tangan Namjoon sambil terkekeh geli tanpa suara.

Namjoon terpesona, tawa tersebut mengalun tanpa suara tetapi membuat hatinya tenang dan damai. "Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kim Namjoon. Siapa namamu?"

 _"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu Namjoon-ssi"_

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Namjoon sering mengamati Taehyung dari jauh. Terkadang dia mengumpat pada anak-anak kecil yang sering menjahili Taehyung, terkadang juga dia tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat Taehyung yang kikuk atau blank ketika mendapati sesuatu barang yang hendak ia gunakan tidak ia temukan.

Jimin berkata jika Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. Hoseok menggodanya habis-habisan ketika mengetahui mahluk seperti Namjoon bisa jatuh cinta. Yoongi hanya berkomentar pedas dan membuat Namjoon malu.

"Segera nyatakan cintamu. Jangan dibiarkan saja"

* * *

Karena saran gila dari Yoongi, Namjoon memulai langkah dengan sering berkunjung ke toko Taehyung dan menemani pemuda tersebut berjualan, menata bahkan menanam beberapa bibit bunga meskipun ujung-ujungnya Namjoon hanya akan menepi karena merusak semuanya. Taehyung tertawa, masih dengan tanpa suara. Dan berkomentar jika Namjoon sangatlah lucu dengan segala sifatnya yang absurd.

Ada hari dimana Namjoon sangat marah pada bocah-bocah setan yang selalu menganggu Taehyung karena mereka menjahili Taehyung hingga membuat pemuda tersebut menangis tersedu tanpa suara. Namjoon berteriak marah dan mengancam bocah-bocah tersebut agar tidak menjahili Taehyung kembali. Mereka takut, takut dengan sosok Namjoon yang marah dan akhirnya memilih kabur.

Namjoon membantu Taehyung berdiri karena pemuda tersebut kesusahan berdiri. Pergelangan kaki Taehyung membiru dan bengkak karena terkilir dan juga telapak tangannya yang lecet-lecet hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Namjoon yang menghapus air mata yang membekas di pipi Taehyung dengan telaten lalu mencoba memijat pelan pergelangan kaki Taehyung yang membiru.

Taehyung meringis sakit ketika kakinya disentuh oleh Namjoon lalu mencoba meraih tangan pemuda tersebut. Namjoonpun lansung mengulurkan tangannya dan mendapati Taehyung yang menggenggam tangannya dengan gemetar, mungkin efek sakit yang ada di kakinya.

 _"Mereka menjahiliku seperti biasanya. Tetapi entah kenapa, mereka tidak berhenti meskipun sudah memecahkan empat pot bunga. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil tongkatku dan mulai mengoper-opernya pada yang lain. Aku bingung, aku kalut hingga berjalan random seperti anjing yang mencoba meraih ekornya sendiri hingga salah satu dari mereka menendangku hingga membuat kakiku terkilir. Aku menangis karena aku merasa lemah. Seharusnya aku tidak selemah ini. Aku seorang lelaki Namjoon, tetapi aku menangis hanya karena dijahili oleh segerombolan bocah"_ jemari lentik tersebut bergetar hebat hingga menceloskan hati Namjoon ketika melihat setitik air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata kiri Taehyung yang menggelap sendu.

Namjoon berusaha menahan amarahnya pada segerumbulan bocah kurang ajar tersebut dan lansung memeluk Taehyung tanpa tedeng aling-aling karena tidak tahan dengan air asin yang mengalir tersebut.

"Tidak perlu bersedih Taehyung. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah ketika kau menjadi merasa sangatlah lemah. Tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kau pantas menangis untuk meluapkan emosimu. Kau pasti sangatlah lelah dengan keadaanmu sendiri. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku mengerti kekalutanmu. Tumpahkan semuanya sekarang dan aku akan mencoba menopangnya".

Hari itu, hari dimana Namjoon tahu jika Taehyung tidaklah sekuat yang dia kira. Taehyung adalah mahluk lemah yang selalu berdiri dengan senyumannya untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Namjoon mengeratkan kembali pelukannya ketika Taehyung sudah jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

.

Suatu hari, ketika kejadian memilukan itu, Namjoon sedang menemani Taehyung untuk berbelanja bulanan. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung agar tidak terpisah darinya. Taehyung senang-senang saja ada yang membantunya. Namjoon juga senang. Kegirangan malah karena senyuman unik Taehyung membuat dadanya berdentum asing. Pernah sekali Namjoon menanyakan suatu hal pada Taehyung kenapa dia selalu diam saja ketika dijahili oleh bocah-bocah brengsek disana. Dan jawaban Taehyung membuat Namjoon tertegun.

 _"Vandalism"_ tulis Taehyung kala itu di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Vandalism?" tanya Namjoon lebih jelas. Bukanlah hal sulit bagi Namjoon yang cerdas untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan Taehyung. Pelajaran sejarahnya baik dan dia juga suka mempelajari hal-hal kuno. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyuman lucu dan uniknya tersemat di wajah.

 _"Benar, Vandalism"_ koreksi Taehyung lagi di tuliskan kembali pada telapak tangan kanan Namjoon _"Nenekku pernah bercerita tentang bangsa Vandal yang selalu merusak segalanya. Dan aku berasumsi jika ulah anarkis kebanyakan remaja adalah contohnya. Nenek tidak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan asumsiku. Beliau hanya berkata, tidak baik jika kita membenci orang-orang seperti mereka. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai jiwa pemberontak dalam tubuhnya sehingga dikuasai oleh napsu dan berakhir membuat kekacauan di jalan. Seseorang dengan sindikat vandalism hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh kasih sayang tulus dan juga perhatian lebih karena mereka ingin diperhatikan secara khusus oleh orang lain. Itu yang dikatakan nenek padaku, oleh karena itu aku tidak pernah membenci bocah-bocah itu. Aku hanya menganggap mereka haus akan perhatian mungkin dari orang tua atau guru mereka sendiri hingga menjahiliku, dan mungkin dengan itu mereka akan mendapatkan perhatian dariku"_ jelas Taehyung dan Namjoon hanya terpekur diam.

"Apakah jika aku mengatakan bahwa diriku sendiri adalah sosok dari seorang vandalism, kau akan memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih padaku?" tanya Namjoon dan membuat wajah Taehyung kaget. "Aku hidup memberontak untuk keluar dari retori menjemukkan kedua orangtuaku yang masih percaya akan _stereotype_ kuno yang membuatku stress setengah mati. Ketiga sahabatku mengajarkan bagaimana hidup di jalanan dan aku berusaha mengepakkan sayapku yang dulunya hanya bisa menekuk sempit menjadi melebar agar aku bisa terbang sesuka hatiku. Aku melakukan pemberontakkan secara lansung hingga membuat orang-orang di sekolahku kaget karena siswa pintar dan berpendidikkan seperti Kim Namjoon terjun di jalan hingga melupakan waktu belajar" ucapan Namjoon terhenti dengan ringisan kecut di wajahnya ketika mengingat masa-masa dimana dia duduk di dalam kungkungan hal kuno.

Taehyung hanya diam ketika mendengar semua keluh kesah Namjoon. Ini pertama kali baginya mendengar keluh kesah pemuda yang selalu menemaninya setiap waktu. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Namjoon dan menuliskan sesuatu yang membuat Namjoon terkekeh lucu.

 _"Apakah aku boleh meraba wajahmu?"_ hal itu membuat Namjoon terkekeh dan menjawab 'tentu' dengan semangat.

Jemari lentik Taehyung kini mulai meraba udara, Namjoon lansung saja memajukan posisi wajahnya hingga Taehyung mudah untuk meraihnya. Jemari Taehyung kini sudah mendarat di dagu Namjoon. Dia mengelus dagu tajam tersebut dengan perlahan seolah menggambarkan dan berimajinasi tentang bagaimana bentuk wajah Namjoon. Tangannya merambat naik untuk mengelus bibir tebal Namjoon dan hidung mancungnya hingga membuat Namjoon kegelian dan terkekeh pelan. Mata Taehyung membulat lucu ketika meraba cekungan mungil di kedua pipi Namjoon ketika pemuda tersebut tertawa. Tangannya kembali meraba ke sudut mata Namjoon yang reflek memejamkan matanya ketika Taehyung mengelusi permukaan matanya hingga berakhir ke dahi Namjoon hingga meninggalkan ringisan pelan di bibir. Mata Taehyung membulat kaget dan menuliskan sesuatu di dada Namjoon.

 _"Kau terluka?"_

"Aku lupa jika kemarin seorang lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayahku menghajarku habis-habisan. Itu hanya lebam biasa" jawab Namjoon enteng dengan kekehan pahit di akhir.

Taehyung kaget, dengan segera tangan kirinya meraba sesuatu di meja dan menemukan sebuah kotak pertolongan dan lansung cekatan meraih sebuah kapas yang dibumbuhi sedikit cairan betadine.

 _"Ini berdarah Namjoon. Aku bisa merasakan darahnya mengering ketika merabanya. Kenapa tidak lansung diobati"_ tulis Taehyung di dada Namjoon dengan sedikit gemetar. Entah, dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Namjoon.

"Biasanya Jimin akan mengobatiku ketika aku terluka. Tapi hari ini aku belum menemuinya hingga aku membiarkannya seperti ini" jawab Namjoon dengan ringisan pelan karena Taehyung menekan lebam di dahinya.

 _"Jika kau terluka datanglah padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengobatimu"_ Namjoon hanya tersenyum ketika membacanya.

.

"Apa? Bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta? Pft hahaha" tawa Hoseok akhirnya pecah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon yang kini merengut sebal.

"Aku serius" desis Namjoon.

"Dan kami lebih serius. Jujur saja, kukira predikat siswa terpintar masih kau sandang meskipun kau sering meludah sana sini di jalan Namjoon. Tapi tidak kusangka saking pintarnya dirimu hingga menanyakan hal yang konyol" rentetan kalimat pedas dari Yoongi membuat Namjoon merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini" elak Namjoon yang mendapat seringai remeh dari Yoongi, ledakan tawa dari Hoseok dan juga senyuman manis dari Jimin.

"Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu pada Taehyung, hyung?" tanya Jimin dan hanya dibalas anggukkan semangat dari Namjoon "Ehm, kurasa kau hanya perlu yang sederhana saja karena menurutku Taehyung bukan type yang suka kemewahan dan ribet" gumam Jimin.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku harus memberinya sekotak coklat?"

"Itu kuno Namjoon. Abad ke berapa sekarang, dan kau masih memberikan sekotak coklat jika ingin menyatakan cinta" desisan kalimat pedas kembali mengalun dari mulut Yoongi yang lagi-lagi membuat Namjoon maupun Jimin meringis malu.

"Begini saja" ujar Hoseok yang sudah berhenti dari ledakan tawanya "lansung saja nyatakan perasaanmu pada Taehyung apa adanya. Katakan jika dia membuat dirimu nyaman dan membuat dirimu menjadi seorang Kim Namjoon si jiwa bebas. Bukan Kim Namjoon si peringkat satu yang hidupnya kolot dan monoton" saran Hoseok dan membuat Namjoon tersenyum cerah.

.

Hari ini, Namjoon pergi keluar rumah dengan setelan kemeja berwarna coklat muda. Berbeda seperti hari lain dimana kaus dan jaket yang hanya menemaninya. Sahabatnya mengoloknya ketika mendapati Namjoon berpakaian rapi. Dia hanya mengelak malu dan mengatakan ini adalah hari spesial karena dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Taehyung.

Jimin dan Hoseok mendukungnya, Yoongi mendukung dengan kalimat pedasnya yang membuat wajah Namjoon merona malu. Ketiga sahabatnya mengikutinya ke toko bunga Taehyung. Namjoon sudah mencoba mengusir mereka, tetapi mereka hanya mengatakan, jika mereka ingin menjadi saksi ketika Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung. Namjoonpun memilih mengalah hingga lantunan pekikkan gemas dan deru tawa dari Hoseok menghiasi perjalanannya.

Hari itu, toko bunga Taehyung terlihat sepi. Seperti tidak dibuka, Namjoon bingung. Dia selalu mengingat jika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa tokonya hanya tutup di hari Minggu, bukan Rabu. Yoongi mengatakan untuk memeriksa ke dalam toko, karena siapa tahu Taehyung sedang kesusahan menata atau mencari sesuatu hingga terlambat membuka toko. Namjoon setuju dan akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam tokoh diikuti ketiga sahabatnya. Keadaan di dalam toko yang masih gelap menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi keempat orang disana hingga mereka mendengar suara desisan di sela-sela pintu yang Namjoon tidak salah ingat itu adalah gudang. Kakinya melangkah kesana dan lansung saja terkejut ketika melihat apa yang didapanya.

Dihadapannya, seorang lelaki entah siapa menancapkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Taehyung dengan wajah merem melek yang keenakan. Semantara Taehyung hanya menangis tertahan tanpa suara dengan badan berpeluh yang lebam di banyak bagian dan tangan terikat erat kebelakang mencoba berteriak namun tidak menghasilkan apapun. Namjoon marah, emosinya naik dan meraih lelaki tersebut begitu saja lalu dengan senang hati memberikan sebuah bogeman mentah padanya hingga lelaki tersebut terpental menjauh. Ketiga sahabatnya mencoba menahannya agar tak membunuh lelaki tersebut dan berkata dia harus mengurus Taehyung sementara mereka mengurus lelaki bangsat tersebut.

Namjoon berjalan lemah ke arah Taehyung yang masih menangis tanpa suara, dia melihatnya, melihat bagaimana sebuah luka tergores di kedua mata bening Taehyung. Namjoon mendekatinya dan membuka simpul di tangan Taehyung dan menggegam jemari gemetar tersebut dengan erat. Diarahkannya tangan Taehyung yang memberontak hebat ke wajahnya hingga jemari lentik tersebut merabanya dengan gemetar.

"Ini aku Taehyung, Namjoon. Tenang, kau sudah aman sekarang" bisik Namjoon yang membuat kedua air mata Taehyung kembali mengalir dengan deras. Namjoon memeluknya erat, seerat mungkin dan dibalas pelukan yang tak kalah erat dari Taehyung.

 _"Aku takut Namjoon. Aku kotor. Aku manusia buta yang bisu dan hina"_ untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon menangis frustasi karena goresan lemah Taehyung pada punggungnya.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, lelaki bangsat tersebut berhasil masuk bui karena bantuan ketiga sahabatnya. Namjoon kini menemani Taehyung yang masih diam bak patung porselen di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Shock karena pelecehan seksual yang dialami Taehyung membuatnya bungkam dan sama sekali tidak bergerak seperti patung lilin pajangan. Namjoon meringis sedih dan meraih tangan kanan Taehyung lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau tidaklah kotor Taehyung. Kau tidaklah hina. Orang itu memaksamu dan kau tidak bersalah disini" desis Namjoon yang saat ini duduk di samping ranjang pasien Taehyung.

 _"Aku hina Namjoon. Aku bisu dan juga buta. Aku tidaklah berguna"_ seuntai kalimat frustasi yang Taehyung goreskan membuat Namjoon terbakar amarah.

 **"Kau tidaklah hina Kim Taehyung"** teriak Namjoon frustasi yang membuat Taehyung gemetar takut "kau tidak hina. Kau berguna Taehyung. Kau manusia yang seperti malaikat. Jangan takut hanya karena kesucianmu yang direnggut paksa. Bertahanlah Taehyung, bertahan bersamaku dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Aku akan menjadi penopang hidupmu asalkan kau mau menjadi penopang hidupku yang kelam dan pemberontak ini. Mari kita hadapi dunia dengan tangan saling menggenggam erat. Aku mencintaimu Taehyung, tidak peduli kau yang kotor atau bisu dan buta. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Maka ijinkanlah aku untuk menjadi mata dan juga mulutmu. Ijinkanlah aku menjadi penopang dan pelindungmu Taehyung. Ijinkanlah aku mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku" bisik Namjoon yang memeluk Taehyung erat.

Teahyung menangis, menangis karena hatinya seakan meledak dengan pernyataan Namjoon yang melegakan hatinya dan perasaan yang selama ini menghantuinya terbalaskan. Meledak karena sebongkah perasaan hina pada dirinya sendiri yang kotor dan tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan Namjoon. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Namjoon dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam rengkuhan pemuda tinggi tersebut.

 _"Ajari aku Namjoon. Ajari aku melupakan semua kepahitan ini. Hilangkan semua bekas menjijikan ini. Biarkan kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat Namjoon. Bantulah aku menghapus semua kepedihan ini"_ goresan Taehyung di punggung Namjoon membuatnya lansung menyambar bibir merah Taehyung dengan lembut.

Di malam itu, di atas kasur rumah sakit yang sempit kini berdecit suara berisik yang mengisi heningnya malam. Tiang infus dan kasur berdecit itu menjadi saksi pergulatan perasaan Namjoon dan juga Taehyung yang melebur menjadi satu di atas kasur dengan peluh dan desahan tak bersuara Taehyung. Mereka berdua melebur menjadi satu dengan gerakan lembut yang gentle dan bersih. Menghasilkan kepuasan untuk keduanya yang saling melempar fraksi cinta yang mendalam dengan hanya sebuah gerakan.

Malam itu, adalah malam terindah Kim Namjoon dan juga Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin pergi meninggalkan kami?" tanya Jimin sedih sambil melihat Namjoon dan juga Taehyung yang saling menggegam erat tangan masing-masing.

"Aku ingin pergi dari negara ini untuk menjadi orang baru" ucap Namjoon mantap sambil sesekai mengelus permukaan tangan Taehyung.

"Dengan apa? Dengan apa kau pergi?" pertanyaan Hoseok membuat Namjoon menghela napas.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah tabungan yang cukup untuk pindah negara dan hidup selama beberapa tahun disana. Kami akan memulai hidup yang baru sebagai Kim Namjoon yang mantan pemberontak dan kekasihnya Kim Taehyung. Kami tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di negara yang masih memandang sebelah mata kisah cinta kami. Kami pergi, dengan lembaran baru" jelas Namjoon yang membuat Jimin menitikkan air mata.

"Aku bangga padamu sobat" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu kawan. Tanpamu aku tidak akan menjadi pemberontak. Tanpa kalian juga aku tidak akan bertemu Taehyung. Tanpa kalian juga aku tidak akan bisa menjebloskan lelaki bangsat yang menyakiti Taehyung ke dalam penjara. Aku Kim Namjoon dengan sangat terhormat mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan kalian sahabatku yang tercinta" ucapan Namjoon terhenti dengan tundukkan badan yang dalam. Ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum, tersenyum bangga pada Namjoon yang dewasa dan akal yang baik.

Jimin menangis dengan terisak-isak dan memeluk Namjoon hyungnya dengan erat. Lalu dia mengucapkan sederet doa agar Namjoon dan juga Taehyung bahagia.

"Dan berhati-hatilah Taehyung, Namjoon hyung itu mesum" ucapan Jimin tersebut berhasil membuahkan satu tendangan di bokong oleh Namjoon dan tawa tak bersuara Taehyung yang merasa terhibur.

Hoseok lansung saja memeluk Taehyung dan mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal yang membuat Namjoon memekik false karena memeluk kekasihnya tanpa ijin. Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya tertawa lalu berakhir dengan Hoseok yang memeluk Namjoon dengan erat karena mereka akan berpisah. Yoongi yang terakhir maju dan memeluk Namjoon singkat juga memberi ucapan selamat padanya dan juga Taehyung.

"Jangan biarkan satu noda hitam berhasil membuat kertas putih kalian berdua menjadi sobek atau bahkan berlubang" ucap Yoongi di akhir dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Namjoon juga Taehyung.

.

"Setelah mengambil beberapa barang dan uang tabunganku, kita akan lansung pergi. Aku sudah menyiapkan visa untuk kita berdua" ujar Namjoon yang mengelus rambut coklat Taehyung dengan lembut dan dibalas anggukkan lucu darinya.

Saat ini, Namjoon yang menarik koper besar milik Taehyung kini berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Namjoon menarik napas dengan berat lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati tangan Taehyung yang mengusap telapak tangannya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum unik di sampingnya. Namjoon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan lansung sja menarim tangan Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah tidak ada siapapun, lansung saja Namjoon dan juga Taehyung berjalan ke lantai atas untuk mengakses kamarnya. Di kamar, Namjoon membereskan semua barang yang dia perlukan dan juga mengambil sekaleng besar uang yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lemari. Ketika semua sudah terpacking rapi, dia kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan siap menjalani hidup baru.

Langkah dan senyuman Namjoon terhenti ketika melihat sosok ayah dan ibunya berdiri angkuh di depannya. Taehyung yang merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Namjoon. Namjoonpun mencoba menyembunyikan Taehyung di balik punggungnya ketika merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Jadi karena orang buta tersebut kau memberontak" wanita yang selama ini menjabat sebagai ibunya mencemooh Namjoon dengan pernyataan pedasnya.

"Aku memberontak karena ulah kalian berdua. Bukan karena Taehyung" desis Namjoon yang membuat dahi ayahnya mengerut kesal.

"Jalang ini telah merusakmu. Kalian cepat pisahkan mereka dan kurung Namjoon di kamar" perintahnya pada segerumbulan lelaki berjas rapi yang kini telah sibuk memisahkan Namjoon dan juga Taehyung.

Namjoon menggeram marah ketika genggaman tangannya pada Taehyung terlepas dan juga pandangan matanya menggelap ketika seseorang menarik pundak Taehyung dengan keras hingga merobek bajunya hingga melorot sampai siku dan membuat bahunya tereskpos dengan jelas. Taehyung panik, dia teringat akan kejadian dimana pria brengsek tersebut menydntuh dan merobek bajunya. Taehyung berontak, tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Namjoonpun berhasil menghajar orang-orang yang mencoba menyeretnya ke kamar. Dia menghampiri Taehyung dan menonjok semua orang yang mengelilingi Taehyung lalu memeluk pemuda yang gemetaran takut sambil terus berusahan menahan bajunya agar tidak melorot tersebut dengan erat. Namjoon membenarkan baju Taehyung lalu memakaikan Hoodie besarnya pada Taehyung yang kini tenggelam di dalam hoodienya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian orang tuaku atau bukan. Aku tidak akan kembali. Biarkan aku berdosa. Aku tidak peduli" desis Namjoon pada sosok ayah dan ibunya dan kembali meraih dua koper besar untuk ditariknya keluar dengan Taehyung yang setia mengikutinya dengan tangan tergenggam erat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Namjoon?" goresan pada punggungnya membuat Namjoon refleks menoleh dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Tidak ada. Hanya masa lalu" ujarnya lalu mengapit hidung Taehyung dengan kedua jarinya yang membuat Taehyung menepuk tangan Namjoon gemas.

 _"Hari ini, banyak anak yang hadir di gereja. Semua anak yang ada di panti sangat senang karena mendapat teman baru"_ gores Taehyung di telapak tangan Namjoon.

"Ah bagus jikalau begitu. Tapi pasti kau kelelahan karena mengurus banyak anak" ucap Namjoon dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Taehyung.

 _"Tidak. Mereka sangat lucu"_ gores Taehyung sambil tersenyum kotak yang unik.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mendapat banyak berry hari ini karena panen berry besar-besaran musim ini di kebun Sir Lenghtwood. Kuharap kau suka" ucap Namjoon yang memeluk Taehyung dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut.

 _"Tentu, aku menyukainya. Ayo kita buat selai bersama dan mengirimkan beberapa toples pada Jimin"_ gores Taehyung lagi di dada Namjoon yang membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita buat selai bersama" pekik Namjoon yang mendapat tamparan halus di dadanya karena berisik.

.

END

.

Holla,

such a boring story isn't?

saya sangat terlambat mengupload ini, seharusnya hari senin tapi karena kehidupan nyata saya ternyata sedikit rumit akhirnya saya upload hari ini.

membuat cerita NamjoonxTaehyung sangatlah menarik, bagi saya mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain.

Untuk semua request dari para review sudah saya tampung dan akan saya upload setiap minggu dimulai dari minggu depan. Ide kalian sangatlah beragam,,

Thanks for review untuk cerita pertama,

Good Day


	3. Where is the fact?

Tittle: Where is the fact?

Rate: M

Pair : JungkookxTaehyung

Warning : Harry Potter!AU, Magical!AU, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, and Bot!Taehyung

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, anak Ravenclaw berkacamata bulat seperti si pahlawan Potter yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya di atas tumpukkan kertas atau perkamen usang di perpustakaan sendirian tanpa adanya kawan yang menemani._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, yang selalu menjadi bayangan anak Ravenclaw. Selalu menyendiri di pojokan perpustakaan dan selalu dicibiri oleh anak satu asramanya karena dia aneh, pendiam dan dingin._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, yang dijauhi oleh semua orang atau dianggap tidak ada karena auranya yang terlalu kelam hingga orang-orang enggan melirik dirinya._

"Taehyung, ayo kita pergi" pekik Thomas padanya karena mendapati sahabatnya tidak segera meninggalkan aula utama.

"Ah maaf" gumam Taehyung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeon Jungkook yang akan mulai makan disaat semua murid sudah bubar.

"Kita harus segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di mata pelajaran DADA" ujar Thomas sambil sesekali melompat girang.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Lebih baik aku berkutat dengan astronomi saja" elak Taehyung yang dicibir oleh temannya.

" _Ew_ , jangan menjadi kuper begitu. Apa yang menyenangkan dari astronomi?" cibir Thomas sambil sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya.

"Thomas sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu" ujar Taehyung yang sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Thomas.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Jeon Jungkook sangatlah pendiam?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab tawa tertahan oleh Thomas.

" _Pft_ , Taehyungku sayang" ujar Thomas yang wajahnya sedikit memerah karena menahan tawa dan kini mulai mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Taehyung "dengar, banyak rumor mengatakan jika dia mempunyai aura yang sangat kelam" jelas Thomas "bukankah kau tau jika aku dan beberapa murid disini mempunyai kemampuan membaca sebuah aura? Kami merasakan jika aura Jeon itu sangatlah kelam, berdarah panas, liar, dan bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Ehm,, seperti semacam.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya" lanjut Thomas lesu.

Taehyung hanya menatap Thomas yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan datar, "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Mr. Sangster" cibir Taehyung yang lansung melepaskan rangkulan Thomas dengan paksa lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Hoi Kim, hoi _sweety_ tunggu" teriak Thomas yang kini mengejar Taehyung.

.

.

 _Jeon Jungkook dianggap sebagai murid yang aneh, tidak seaneh Luna Lovegood memang, tetapi banyak yang mengatakan jika auranya sangat aneh. Seperti dia membangun sebuah dinding pembatas yang sangat tinggi dan tebal kepada semua orang. Dan kebiasaannya untuk menemui Profesor Snape setiap Sabtu malam membuatnya semakin di cap aneh._

Taehyung mengeluh dan mengumpati Thomas dengan ganas karena meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tertidur di ruang astronomi sendirian. Taehyung dan gelap bukanlah kombinasi yang baik, apalagi berjalan di koridor Hogwarts sendirian di malam hari itu bukanlah hal yang diminati Taehyung.

" _Demi jenggot merlin_ , aku akan membekukan si Sangster sialan itu ketika aku bertemu dengannya" umpat Taehyung yang sesekali merapatkan mantelnya yang kebesaran.

Terdengar suara gema langkah kaki di ujung lorong yang membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Dia bukanlah seorang Gryffindor yang pemberani, dan suara gema tersebut membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Aku harap kau berhenti menggangguku lagi setelah ini Jeon" bisik sebuah suara yang sangat Taehyung kenali. Tidak ada di sekitar Hogwarts yang bisa mempunyai suara bisikan bak ular tersebut kecuali Severus Snape.

"Tentu professor. Saya sangat berterima kasih" suara tersebut membuat jantung Taehyung berdesir.

Hanya dengung pelan yang terdengar lalu suara tapak kaki melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Taehyung yang merasa jika dua orang tersebut sudah menghilang kini melanjutkan langkahnya dan terkejut ketika dirinya kini berhadapan dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Dasi bercorak hitam dan birunya sedikit berantakan, rambutnya tidak dalam keadaan rapi dan mencuat kemana-mana, di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebuah botol kecil yang Taehyung prediksi adalah sebuah ramuan.

Taehyung hanya diam ketika menatap mata sekelam malam tersebut, tanpa sepatah katapun, Jeon Jungkook lansung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hadapan Taehyung dan secara tidak sengaja bahu kirinya sedikit menyenggol bahu kanan Taehyung. Keduanya terdiam, terdiam karena rasa asing yang sangat familiar hingga selanjutnya Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Taehyung sudah duduk di meja makan panjang yang ada di aula utama dan memakan kentang tumbuknya dengan nikmat. Dia mengabaikan ringisan sakit dari Thomas yang ada di hadapannya karena kesusahan memakan kentang dikarenakan keadaan pipinya yang membiru lebam.

"Thomas, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau dicumbu seorang peri dapur?" ejek temannya yang lain dan Thomas menatapnya dengan tatapan kejam.

"Kabar baiknya aku dicium oleh singa betina yang ganas" cibir Thomas dan lansung mendapat tamparan di pipi kirinya oleh Taehyung.

" _My Kim sweety_. Kenapa kau suka sekali menindasku?" pekik Thomas dengan nada dan wajah sok sedihnya yang membuat semua anak yang melihat menjadi jijik.

"Hobi Thomas, hobi" balas Taehyung pelan sambil terus memakan kentang tumbuknya dengan anggun.

"Ho apakah kalian tahu jika Jeon Jungkook diduga seorang werewolf" bisik-bisik siswa Gryffindor membuat Taehyung dan anak Hufflepuf lainnya mengernyit tidak nyaman.

"Bisakah tidak membicarakan hal yang tidak nyata begitu? Berisik" cibir Thomas dan dipelototi anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya.

"Kami benar, Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang werewolf" tekan satu anak Gryffindor yang disetujui sekutunya yang lain kecuali trio Gryffindor yang saat ini sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tanyakan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Jangan hanya membual" bisik si sombong Malfoy yang digadang-gadang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook " _Gryffindork_ dan otak dungunya" cibirnya saat melihat Jungkook memasuki aula utama, lansung saja ia berdiri dan menarik badan Jungkook untuk menjauh dari aula.

"Aku tidak tau jika Malfoy dekat dengan si Jeon itu" ucap Thomas yang memakan kentang tumbuknya dengan ganas.

"Kenapa para Gryffindor sangat yakin jika Jung- ah maksudku si Jeon itu adalah werewolf?" tanya Taehyung pada Thomas yang kini melahap satu paha ayam dengan sekali telan.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, mereka melihat si Jeon itu dalam keadaan berantakan dan membawa satu ramuan entah apa. Mereka berpikir itu adalah **_Wolfsbane Potion_** "

"Bukankah jenis ramuan itu banyak? Kenapa mereka berpikir jika itu _wolfsbane potion_?"

"Kupikir perkataan si Malfoy itu benar tentang Gryffindork dan otak dungunya. Mereka tidak tau ramuan apa itu, tetapi mereka lansung menyimpulkan di satu hal yang tak pasti" komentar Thomas hanya dibalas keheningan oleh Taehyung yang terpekur diam.

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dia anak Ravenclaw yang nerd dan diduga seorang werewolf karena sebuah ramuan yang dia bawa di tengah malam._

.

.

"Kau akan pulang ke Korea _sweety_?" tanya Thomas yang sudah merapikan seluruh barangnya ke koper.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu Thomas, dan tidak. Aku tidak pulang ke Korea, aku akan berada di London bersama kakakku" jelas Taehyung yang sudah rapi.

"Kau memiliki kakak? Kukira kau tunggal"

"Seharusnya dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, kami hanya dekat karena suatu kejadian hingga dia kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri" jelas Taehyung sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya acuh.

"Ho, aku mengerti. Lain kali ijinkan aku untuk berkunjung" ujar Thomas dan lansung menarik tangan Taehyung untuk segera pergi ke stasiun dan memulai libur natal mereka.

"Thomas, bukankah itu Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung yang sudah menarik ujung _jumper_ Thomas dari belakang.

"oh kau benar, kurasa dugaanku benar tentang si Jeon itu dekat dengan si Malfoy. Lihatlah cara berkomunikasi mereka yang santai itu" komentar Thomas yang melihat Jungkook dan Malfoy sedang bercengkrama di ujung stasiun.

Taehyung hanya bergeming dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya karena tangannya sudah ditarik untuk masuk ke dalam kereta oleh Thomas.

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, yang memiliki mata sekelam malam dan saat ini mata itu sedang mengamati Taehyung dari kejauhan._

.

"Aku pulang" teriak Taehyung yang kini mulai berjalan ke arah dapur dan sudah meletakkan kopernya di atas sofa.

Taehyung bisa melihat wajan dan juga sendok sayur yang mencuci diri mereka sendiri di atas wastafel, dia bisa melihat sosok berambut orange terang sedang memunggunginya dan berkutat dengan roti dan selai.

"Hai hyung" ujar Taehyung yang mengambil satu roti di atas piring sambil mencium singkat pipi kiri orang tersebut.

"Oh Taehyung? Kau sudah kembali" ujarnya dan kembali meletakkan beberapa tumpukan roti di piring "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Tidak spesial, Thomas berkata ingin berkunjung kemari" cerita Taehyung yang kini meminum jus labunya dengan semangat.

"Tentu, dia bisa kemari kapanpun ia mau" balasnya yang kini duduk di hadapan Taehyung yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan sambil memakan roti panggang.

"Dimana Namjoon hyung?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Aku yakin" ujarnya mantap dan perapian rumah mereka tiba-tiba memunculkan sinar hijau terang.

"Ho, aku tidak pernah suka berkendara menggunakan _bubuk flo_ " keluh seseorang yang sudah berjalan menjauhi perapian dengan sedikit membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel di coatnya.

"Hai Namjoon hyung" sapa Taehyung yang masih memakan rotinya.

"Hai Taehyung. Kau sudah kembali? Seharusnya kau minta jemput, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya" ujar Namjoon yang saat ini mencium singkat bibir si rambut orange.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Aku akan tidur, jangan ganggu" ujar Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan lovely birth yang kini asyik berciuman.

"Tentu. Selamat beriatirahat" ujar si rambut orange pada Taehyung yang sudah menjauh dari dapur.

.

Taehyung sudah melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku dan lelah. Dia menghembuskan napasnya ketika memikirkan perkataan Thomas jika Hogwarts saat ini tidak aman. Dia mencium sebuah aura yang ganjil di sekolah dan itu membuat Taehyung menjadi was-was. Thomas berpikir jika perang antar dua kubuh akan segera dimulai. Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan mulai merogoh saku mantel kebesarannya, ia meraih sebuah botol mungil yang berisi cairan bening. Dia mengenggam botol tersebut dengan erat lalu menekuk badannya sendiri hingga meringkuk seperti bola di atas kasur hingga dirinya tertidur pulas.

"Taehyung bangun" ucapan dengan nada tergesa tersebut membuat Taehyung membuka matanya kaget.

"Hyung?"

"Kau harus pergi Taehyung. Aku sudah menghubungi Thomas dan dia untuk membantumu lari dan menginap disana hingga kau masuk sekolah. Pergi sekarang Taehyung" ujarnya dengan nada tergesa.

"Hyung tenanglah, apa yang terjadi" panik Taehyung.

"Pergi sekarang Taehyung. Gunakan _jaringan Flo_ untuk ke rumah Thomas. Pergi sekarang Taehyung. Pergi" ujar hyungnya dan mendorong Taehyung untuk segera turun dari tangga.

Terdengar suara berisik dari ruang tamu dan itu membuat Taehyung terpekur diam. Suara geraman dan juga umpatan terdengar di luar, dia mengenalinya. Mengenali suara siapa saja yang ada disana. Segera saja Taehyung pergi meninggalkan hyungnya yang panik dan mengejarnya dengan cepat.

Di sana, di depan mata Taehyung. Kim Namjoon yang selama ini melindunginya kini berbaring meringkuk dengan suara kesakitan yang mengerikan. Di sana juga berdiri seorang _Death Eater_ mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi pada Namjoon yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

" _Crucio_ " bisiknya dan disambut teriakan kesakitan Namjoon yang memilukan.

"Namjoon hyung" teriak Taehyung yang berlari menghampiri Namjoon yang sekarat tetapi dicegah oleh sebuah tangan besar yang mencengkeram lengannya kuat.

"Nice to meet you again little pups" bisik sebuah suara yang membuat ketakutan di dalam benak Taehyung muncul.

" _Expelliarmus_ " teriak seseorang yang membuat badan yang tadi membelenggu Taehyung terpental menjauh "lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya mahluk berbulu" desisnya sambil mendekati Taehyung yang lemas dengan badan yang masih gemetar hebat karena shock.

"H-hyung" bisik Taehyung yang memeluk lengan hyungnya erat.

"Tenang Tae, dia tidak akan melukaimu" bisiknya sambil membawa Taehyung lari dari ruang tengah dan segera menuju perapian. "Pergi sekarang Taehyung, pergi sebelum terlambat" tutur hyungnya pada Taehyung yang masih menolak untuk pergi.

"Ak-aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" bisik Taehyung yang masih mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan hyungnya.

"Tidak Taehyung. Trauma yang kau alami akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Pergi sekarang" ujar hyungnya yang mendorong Taehyung memasuki perapian karena dirinya yang sekarang sedang diterjang oleh badan besar Fenrir Greyback.

Taehyung hanya diam ketika melihat hyungnya diserang di depan matanya. Taehyung diam ketika hyungnya berteriak kesakitan ketika Greyback mulai mengacungkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke arah badannya. Taehyung hanya diam dengan badan gemetar ketika melihat hyungnya yang berteriak untuk segera pergi. Dan sekali lagi Taehyung hanya diam ketika seorang pelahap maut berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang menggema di tengah teriakan Namjoon dan juga hyungnya yang menyayat menyedihkan.

"Halo little pups. Bergabunglah dengan kami jika ingin aman" bisik sang pelahap maut yang berdiri angkuh di depan Taehyung yang masih mengalami tremor parah.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba meraih tongkatnya yang berada di kantong celananya. Persetan dengan aturan dia tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah karena umurnya. Taehyung dalam keadaan yang genting sekarang.

"Namjoon menolak untuk menjadi kaki tangan _Dark Lord_ hanya karena dia dan _pack_ kecilnya netral. Alasan yang sangat kuno untuk seorang alpha yang melindungi satu beta dan satu omega kecil sepertimu. Mungkin jika menggunakan kau dan matenya, Namjoon akan mengganti pikirannya" ujarnya dan Taehyung bisa melihat hyungnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri berada di dalam dekapan Greyback yang menyeringai menjijikkan sambil menjilat tanda _mate_ hyungnya.

"Lepaskan hyungku" teriak Taehyung marah karena perlakuan menjijikkan Greyback.

"Tck, tck, tck. Omega kecil kita mencoba melawan hm?" cibir si Death Eater yang membuat Taehyung mengacungkan tongkatnya padanya.

" _Ex_ "

" _Stupefy_ " elak si Death Eater yang sudah melucuti tongkat Taehyung dari tangannya.

Secara refleks Taehyung lansung saja memundurkan badannya yang sudah menabrak dinding perapian dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Omega kecil yang nakal, mungkin dengan sedikit menghukummu akan membuatmu mengerti akan pihak mana yang seharusnya kau dan packmu pijak" bisik sang Death Eater yang mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan Taehyung.

" _Crucio_ "

" _Avada Kedavra_ "

Dua bisikan kutukan mematikan tersebut mengalun di telinga Taehyung yang sekarang tubuhnya sudah dilindungi oleh sebuah badan yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Taehyung bisa melihat si Death Eater yang kini berbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan tubuh terbujur kaku.

Teriakan memilukan kembali didengar Taehyung. Dia bisa melihat seseorang yang melindunginya jatuh bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan teriakan yang memilukan. Taehyung mengetahui siapa dia. Taehyung mengetahui teriakan memilukan siapa itu dan lansung memeluk tubuh orang itu erat.

"Taehyung?" itu Thomas, sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan cemas sembari menolong _hyung_ Taehyung yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan mencoba mengobati luka gores yang tadi dilakukan oleh Greyback di bahunya. "Kau terluka?" tanyanya lagi yang kini mencoba memasukkan sebuah ramuan ke dalam mulut hyungnya.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng lemah dengan terus mengeratkan pelukkannya pada seseorang yang sudah menjadi sedikit tenang karena rasa sakit akibat kutukan _cruciatus_ yang tadi mengenainya sedikit memudar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sangster?" tanya sebuah suara yang Taehyung kenal sebagai pewaris tunggal Malfoy.

"Baik-baik saja. Luka Greyback tidak berpengaruh padanya karena dia sendiri juga seorang werewolf. Dan yang lebih beruntung, janinnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Bagaimana dengan Namjoon?" tanya Thomas yang kini menatap Malfoy yang sudah memapah tubuh tinggi Namjoon.

"Buruk. Terlalu banyak kutukan _Cruciatus_ yang mendekam di badannya. Kita harus segera pergi karena aku merasakan pergerakan para _Death Eater_ lain yang menuju kemari. Bagaimana denganmu Jeon?"

"Baik" jawab si Jeon yang kini berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat "Aku masih bisa berdiri" lanjutnya lagi dan membantu Taehyung berdiri dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Tenanglah baby, kau aman sekarang" bisiknya sambil memeluk Taehyung yang kini menangis ketakutan.

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, seorang anak Ravenclaw yang nerd dan aneh. Yang melindungi seorang Kim Taehyung dari kutukan cruciatus dan membunuh satu Death Eater untuknya._

.

.

"Lalu Thomas, bagaimana nasib kita?" tanya Taehyung pada Thomas yang kini meminum segelas jus labu di dapur Mansionnya.

"Kita tidak akan masuk kembali di Hogwarts. Aku sudah dihukum karena menggunakan sihir level A di luar lingkungan sekolah. Lagipula keadaan sekarang sudah tidak aman. Kau dan pack kecil Namjoon diincar Taehyung. Kita akan pindah ke Italy karena Malfoy dan si Jeon itu sudah berkata disana bersih" jelas Thomas pada Taehyung yang kini menghirup segelas teh camomilenya dengan pelan.

"Hm. Aku mengerti" gumam Taehyung sambil melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Apakah aku harus pergi?" tanya Thomas pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, baiklah aku pergi" dengusnya ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang sudah berdiri di samping Taehyung.

"Baby" bisiknya ketika Thomas sudah meninggalkan dapur. Taehyung menatapnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung khawatir sambil mengelus punggung kokoh Jungkook.

"Tentu. Aku baik" balas Jungkook yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung "apakah Sangster sudah menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Jungkook yang kini duduk di samping Taehyung yang kembali menghirup teh dengan nikmat.

"Sudah. Dia bilang aku dan juga yang lainnya harus pindah ke Italy karena disana bersih. Kau akan bersamaku bukan?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook diam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi bersamamu" jawab Jungkook tenang dan membuat Taehyung menatapnya kecewa "Aku tahu kau akan kecewa baby, tapi aku memang tidak bisa pergi. Aku harus membantu Draco menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah selesai aku janji akan menyusul" jelas Jungkook yang kini menatap Taehyung teduh.

"Bagaimana jika nanti bulan purnama datang? Kau membiarkanku sendirian?" tanya Taehyung yang masih mempertahankan raut kecewanya.

"Bukankah ada Namjoon dan juga matenya? Kau akan aman. Tenanglah" bisik Jungkook yang kini melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kiri Taehyung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi" bentak Taehyung "Apakah tidak cukup dengan rahasia kita selama lima tahun ini? Aku lelah Jungkook. Lelah dengan semua cibiran yang kau terima. Lelah dengan hubungan rahasia yang kita lakukan. Aku lelah dengan mereka yang menuduhmu seorang werewolf. Kau memang werewolf, dan aku juga. Dan aku yang membuatmu menjadi seorang werewolf. Kenapa harus kau lagi yang berkorban? Jawab aku Jeon" bentak Taehyung yang sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa kesal dan bersalahnya yang mencokol di dalam hatinya. Dia lelah sengan semua perlakuan Jungkook yang selalu berkorban untuknya.

" _ **Aku adalah matemu Kim Taehyung**_ " desis Jungkook yang menguarkan aura dominannya dan membuat Taehyung menunduk patuh "Aku adalah alphamu. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu baby. Jika bukan kau yang mengubahku, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi alphamu. Aku akan kembali Taehyung. Urusanku tidak akan lama. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan gugur dalam perang" lanjut Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung memeluk badannya dengan erat.

Jungkook membalas pelukan tersebut lalu mencumbu bibir Taehyung dengan ganas hingga matenya kewalahan. Jungkook menjilat bibir merah Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka dengan pelan, tangannya mengusap tengkuk Taehyung hingga membuat omega kecil tersebut berjengkit kaget dengan napas yang masih belum teratur.

"Aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu. Jagalah benih bayi kita disaat aku pergi. Aku akan kembali ketika benih itu sudah matang dan bersiap keluar untuk menyambut dunia yang semu ini. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan Taehyung" bisik Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung melenguh pelan karena jakunnya dijilat pelan oleh sang alpha.

"Lakukanlah Jungkook. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya seperti kau yang berjanji akan kembali padaku" balas Taehyung dengan lenguhan yang lebih keras karena tangan tegas Jungkook mencubit titik kecil di dadanya.

Setelah pernyataan tersebut, Taehyung terbaring dengan pasrah di atas kasur dengan badan yang telanjang bulat. Di atasnya, Jungkook sudah menciumi seluruh tubuhnya hingga meninggalkan bercak keungungan di setiap inci tubuh berbalut kulit tan tersebut.

Tubuh Taehyung melinting ke depan karena Jungkook menjilat kesejatiannya dengan melahapnya habis hingga Taehyung menjambak rambut Jungkook dengan kasar dan juga teriakan nikmat yang berasal dari bibir tipisnya mengalun dengan indah.

Lubang Taehyung basah, basah karena libidonya yang tidak bisa lagi dibendung juga basah karena lidah Jungkook yang mengorek dan menghisap lubang tersebut seolah tak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya. Penyatuan tubuh Taehyung dan Jungkook membuat si omega memekik sakit dan lansung mendesah nikmat karena Jungkook yang sudah menemukan titik lemahnya.

Geraman keluar dari mulut Jungkook ketika lubang Taehyung memeluk erat kesejatiannya hingga membuatnya memompa sang omega dengan lebih cepat hingga membuat badan Taehyung terlonjak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan alunan suara desahan dari Taehyung.

"Ju-ah ah jungkook ah-ak-aku ah ha" ucapan Taehyung terhenti ketika matanya terbalik memutih dan merasakan tubuhnya ringan diterbangkan ke dalam langit ketujuh yang memporak porandakan kewarasannya.

Jungkook menggeram ketika kesejatiannya mengeluarkan lahar putih di dalam lubang sempit Taehyung yang kini mencoba mengumpulkan napasnya dengan teratur.

"Ingin bermain lagi baby?" tanya Jungkook yang sudah membalik posisi Taehyung yang kembali mendesah nikmat.

.

.

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, seorang murid Ravenclaw tahun pertama yang tersesat di hutan terlarang pada malam bulan purnama karena dijahili oleh teman seasramanya._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, yang melihat seorang murid Hufflepuff bertransformasi menjadi seorang werewolf yang mengaum liar dibalik pepohonan ek yang menjulang tinggi._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, yang menerima luka di leher dan cakaran di dadanya akibat ulah werewolf yang diketahui bernama Kim Taehyung._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dimana seorang penyihir kelahiran muggle yang bertransformasi menjadi werewolf karena luka yang di terimanya dari seorang werewolf lain yaitu Kim Taehyung._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, yang tidak pernah marah ataupun menyalahkan Taehyung karena keadaannya sekarang meskipun Draconis selalu meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Taehyung yang selalu merasa bersalah padanya._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, seorang nerd dari asrama Ravenclaw yang melakukan ritual matting dengan Taehyung di tahun keempat di tengah hutan terlarang dengan beralaskan mantel dan jubah asrama mereka masing-masing._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Yang menjadi mate Taehyung dan akan melindungi Kim Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam kubuh gelap._

 _Namanya Jeon Jungkook, mate Kim Taehyung yang mencintai omeganya dengan sepenuh hati dan rela mati untuk omega dan calon bayi yang ada sedang berada di perut si omega._

.

END

.

 _Did you understand about this storyline?_

 _Wolfbane Potion atau_ _Ramuan Wolfsbane_ adalah ramuan inovatif dan kompleks yang mengurangi, namun tidak menyembuhkan, gejala _lycanthropy_. Bahan utamanya adalah _wolfsbane_ (juga disebut _aconite_ atau _monkshood_ ). Dengan demikian, Ramuan ini sangat berbahaya bila tidak diolah dengan benar, karena _Aconite_ adalah zat yang sangat beracun. Cara seseorang untuk mengkonsumsi ramuan ini sangatlah unik, karena ramuan wolfsbane harus diambil setiap hari dalam seminggu sebelum bulan purnama. Hal ini sangat sulit dilakukan, karena _Slughorn (Seorang Position Master selain Severus Sanape)_ percaya bahwa bahkan _Damocles (Penemu ramuan Wolfbane)_ pun tidak dapat menemukannya tanpa usaha yang luar biasa. Bahannya juga sangat mahal, sehingga tidak mungkin manusia serigala bisa menyeduh sendiri, karena biasanya mereka hidup dalam kemiskinan karena kesulitan mereka dalam menemukan karir yang stabil.

Membuat story werewolf sangatlah asing bagi saya hingga saya membuat dengan latar Harry Potter!AU, karena saya sendiri seorang _Potterhead._

Saya benar-benar mengambil setting dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook mengenyam pendidikan sihir dengan setting yang sama seperti di dalam novel atau film, tentu saja dengan tambahan beberapa tokoh lain.

 _And can you guess who is Thomas in this story?_ Thomas digambarkan sebagai seorang sahabat setia Kim Taehyung di cerita ini, Thomas bukanlah semata-mata OC yang saya buat karena Thomas Brodie-Sangster benar-benar sosok nyata yang saya buat menjadi sahabat Taehyung di ceita ini. Apakah akan ada yang menyukai jika ThomasxTaehyung juga saya tambahkan sebagai list di koleksi cerita ini nantinya?

Dan well, Draconis Malfoy disini digambarkan sebagai sosok yang dekat dengan Jungkook. well, bayangkan saja si tampan Malfoy dengan seorang Jeon ada di satu _squad_ yang sama. Oke, saya terlalu berlebihan.

Good Day


	4. Ma Kitten?

Tittle: Ma kitten?

Rate: M

Pair : NamjoonxTaehyung

Warning : Alternative Universe, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, and Bot!Taehyung

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

.

Namjoon ingin mengumpat hari ini. Yang ia inginkan hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang penat dengan cara berjalan-jalan ke suatu desa kecil yang tentram dan jauh dari jangkauan kota yang menjemukkan.

"Kemana aku pergi selanjutnya?" gumam Namjoon sambil membaca selembar peta kecil "hish ini terlalu terpencil. Dasar Jung kuda sialan. Argh" teriak Namjoon yang saat ini menghentakkan kakinya sebal di tengah hutan.

Namjoon harusnya bisa menikmati keindahan air terjun _Onogawa Fodou di Kitashiobara, Fukusima_. Tetapi karena pengalamannya yang minim di Jepang dan tidak adanya orang di sekitar jalan setapak sepanjang hutan membuat Namjoon hanya mengandalkan insting dan peta kecil perfektur _Fukushima_ , tanpa kompas.

"Bagus Kim Namjoon. Kau pintar sekali. Kemana IQmu yang katanya 148 itu? Kau sangat jenius Kim Namjoon" gerutu Namjoon sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri. Dia sudah stress setalah hampir tiga jam berjalan tak tentu arah di hutan hingga langit mulai berwarna semu jingga. Namjoon kembali menggerutu dan mulai memutar balik langkahnya untuk kembali ke penginapan.

"Oh demi mata sipit Jimin yang sangat lucu. Tuhan apa salahku?" teriak Namjoon disaat langit sudah mulai gelap tetapi dia malah kembali ke tengah hutan lagi dan di tempat yang sama seperti dia tersesat tadi.

"Oh tuhan ini sudah tiga kalinya aku melihat pohon besar ini" gerutu Namjoon sambil menendang pohon tersebut dan malah memekik kesakitan karena kakinya yang ngilu akibat menendang batang kokoh tersebut.

 _SRAK_

 _SRAK_

Suara gesekkan rumput dan ilalang tinggi membuat Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Namjoon sangat yakin jika dia mendengar suara gesekan daun dan ilalang tadi.

 _SRAK_

 _SRAK_

Namjoon memutar badannya ketika mendapati beberapa tanaman tinggi daunnya bergesekkan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tanaman tersebut dengan perlahan. Namjoon bukan mahluk yang akan takut hanya karena suara gesekan daun, jadinya dia menyibak daun-daun lebat tersebut dan melihat sebuah air terjun yang mengalir dengan deras.

Namjoon terpana, mulutnya menganga jelek dengan apa yang ditemuinya saat ini. Ini air terjun yang ia cari selama berjam-jam dan akhirnya dia menemukannya meskipun ketika matahari sudah tak nampak di permukaan.

Namjoon terpekik girang dan mulai mendekati air terjun tersebut tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di pinggiran sungai. Orang tersebut memandang ke atas seolah menunggu sesuatu yang berharga akan jatuh dari atas air terjun.

 _CLING_

 _CLING_

Namjoon mendengar suara denting bel ketika orang itu menurunkan kepalanya hingga kini memandang air sungai yang mengalir dengan deras. Namjoon terpesona dengan tubuh mungil yang terbalut kemeja kuno berwarna ungu pudar dengan kera berliuk yang menutupi lingkar lehernya lalu dihiasi ikatan simpul pita besar di leher serta kedua lengan kemejanya yang menggembung di bagian bawah menutupi seluruh jemari orang tersebut. Kemeja tersebut cukup panjang hingga menutupi setengah paha orang tersebut hingga nampak seperti memakai _little dress_ yang sangat elegan dengan kedua kaki kurus yang nampak sangat rapuh dan tidak memakai alas kaki apapun. Namjoon sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat bayangan sesuatu meliuk-liuk di antara belakang paha orang tersebut yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing bel yang semakin nyaring.

Orang itu membuka ikatan pita yang terdapat di lehernya dengan jemarinya yang nampak kurus nan lentik dengan gerakan perlahan hingga membuat simpulan tersebut terlepas dan membuat kerah kemejanya melorot hingga memperlihatkan lekukan bahunya yang sempit. Namjoon terpana dengan kelembutan kulit sewarna lelehan coklat madu tersebut ketika orang itu membuka semua kancing kemejanya dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

Namjoon membulatkan matanya ketika tepat di pantat pemuda tersebut terdapat sebuah ekor berwarna kelabu dengan sebuah ikatan bel di ujung ekor yang kini meliuk-liuk hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan bel berulang-ulang. Namjoon juga membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di tengah selangkangan orang tersebut.

"Dia jantan?" pekik Namjoon tidak sengaja hingga membuat orang atau hybrid yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan menaikkan kedua telinga kucingnya yang berwarna keabuan waspada.

Namjoon lansung saja menutupi mulutnya sendiri dan merutuk hebat ketika hybrid tersebut melihat keadaan sekitar saat ini. Dia semakin berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa tersembunyi di balik dedaunan lebat karena hybrid tersebut sedang memandangi ke arahnya.

Hybrid tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali ke arah aliran sungai yang deras hingga dia menapakkan kaki-kaki kurusnya di atas permukaan sungai dan merendamkan badannya di tengah-tengah sungai hingga hanya menampakkan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna putih jika Namjoon tidak salah lihat karena keadaan yang gelap.

Namjoon terus mengamati hybrid tersebut dengan tatapan memuja. Memuja setiap jengkal tubuh ramping yang kini basah oleh air. Jika ingin dikatakan Namjoon adalah lelaki mata keranjang. Jawabannya adalah benar sekali, karena kini Namjoon benar-benar ingin mencumbu tubuh hybrid yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Kedua telinga kucing hybrid tersebut tiba-tiba terangkat waspada ketika mendengar suara tapak kaki dari kejauhan. Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika hybrid tersebut merasa gusar dan takut ketika mendengar suara tapak kaki yang lama-kelamaan semakin jelas. Akhirnya dengan inisiatif yang entah didapat dari mana, Namjoon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati hybrid yang ketakutan melihat sosoknya. Dia mengambil seluruh pakaian hybrid tersebut lalu menceburkan dirinya di sungai dan menarik lengan hybrid tersebut untuk bersembunyi di sekitar bebatuan bawah air terjun. Hybrid itu memberontak ketakutan ketika merasakan tarikan Namjoon yang semakin kuat karena suara tapak kaki beberapa orang berjalan menghampiri air terjun. Namjoon lansung saja menarik pinggang ramping hybrid tersebut dan membekap mulutnya halus sembari mencoba melindungi kepala hybrid tersebut untuk tidak terlihat di balik batu besar.

"Jangan bergerak oke? Aku tahu kau ketakutan ketika mendengar suara tapak kaki itu. Jangan menggerakkan ekormu juga" bisik Namjoon di telinga si hybrid yang merunduk ketakutan.

Hybrid tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Namjoon sambil memegang tangan pemuda yang memeluk pinggangnya itu dengan erat. Menurut instingnya, dia yakin jika Namjoon bermaksud baik padanya.

Namjoon melihat beberapa orang berjalan menghampiri air terjun dengan membawa sebuah obor di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka adalah penduduk sekitar jika Namjoon tidak salah ingat karena dia pernah bertemu mereka sebelum tersesat di hutan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah suami dari pemilik villa yang Namjoon tempati. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang Namjoon bisa tangkap hanyalah 'hilang', 'kembali', dan 'berbahaya' karena jarak yang terlalu jauh hingga Namjoon kesusahan mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Orang-orang itupun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan wilayah air terjun dan lansung saja Namjoon melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sang hybrid. Hybrid tersebut lansung saja menjauhi tubuh Namjoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menutupi dadanya yang terbuka. Namjoon lansung saja merasa bersalah pada hybrid tersebut meskipun dirinya masih tergoda akan leher jenjang berwarna kecoklatan yang dilingkari choker berwarna hitam dengan bandul berwarna perak.

"Maafkan aku yang lancang oke, aku hanya ingin membantumu yang terlihat ketakutan" ujar Namjoon yang tidak ditanggapi oleh hybrid yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tersebut.

Namjoon merutuk, dan akhirnya tersadar jika sedari tadi dia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea bukan Jepang. Akhirnya diapun mengulang kalimatnya dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang lumayan ia kuasai.

Hybrid itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Namjoon intens. Namjoon yang menyadari hybrid itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat dan berwarna tosca bening itu menjadi sedikit gugup dan merasa terpesona di saat yang sama karena mata indah tersebut.

"T-terima kasih" bisik hybrid tersebut dengan suara pelan dan lagi-lagi membuat Namjoon terpesona karena suara yang dalam namun lucu tersebut.

"Tidak masalah" balas Namjoon "ah ya, ini pakaianmu" lanjutnya lalu menyerahkan pakaian hybrid tersebut pada pemiliknya kembali.

Hybrid tersebut menerima pakaiannya dengan pelan lalu mencengkramnya dengan erat. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam seolah berpikir tentang sesuatu. Ekornya berkibas ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga menimbulkan suara denting bel pelan.

"Ehm, kurasa aku harus segera kembali" ujar Namjoon memecahkan keheningan malam yang hanya dialuni suara deras air terjun dan denting bel dari ekor si hybrid.

Hybrid itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat dan polos yang membuat Namjoon menelan ludahnya susah. Namjoon besumpah jika dia ingin sekali mencumbu bibir tipis hybrid tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku membalasnya?" bisik hybrid tersebut dan hanya ditanggapi kebingungan oleh Namjoon.

"Membalas untuk apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu"

"Master selalu memberiku hukuman jika tidak membalas semua perlakuannya. Bagaimana aku harus membalas atas perlakuanmu tadi? Apa kau ingin dipuaskan? Ucapkan saja, aku tidak ingin dihukum" ucapnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan di akhir.

Namjoon bisa melihat mata bening hybrid tersebut mengkeruh sendu. Namjoon tidak suka melihatnya, dia sangat yakin jika master hybrid ini selalu bersikap kasar. Namjoon yakin dengan intuisinya tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku tidak ingin sebuah balasan. Aku bukanlah mastermu yang akan menghukummu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas" ujar Namjoon sambil memicingkan matanya tajam dan membuat hybrid tersebut mengeratkan dekapannya pada pakaiannya.

"Master akan menghukumku. Aku tidak ingin dihukum. Tapi aku juga ingin bertemu master karena dia belum juga pulang. Aku rindu master" bisik hybrid tersebut sambil menangis tersedu.

Hati Namjoon mencelos sakit ketika melihat hybrid yang berada dihadapannya menangis tersedu. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata hybrid tersebut dan malah terpesona dengan kelembutan kulit halus hybrid itu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau menemaniku besok untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar perfektur _Fukushima_ " pinta Namjoon.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh berjalan-jalan di muka umum" balas hybrid tersebut sambil berusaha mengusap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan air matanya.

"Aku ingin tempat yang sepi. Aku ingin menghilangkan stressku dengan tempat yang sepi dan indah. Aku ingin kau menemaniku selama beberapa hari"

Hybrid tersebut mengangguk semangat hingga membuat poni rambutnya yang berwarna putih dengan semburat ungu muda itu bergerak lucu.

"Baiklah" pekiknya lucu dan membuat Namjoon gemas setengah mati "kita bertemu pukul sepuluh lagi disini ehmm" perkataan hybrid tersebut terhenti dan menatap Namjoon memelas.

"Namjoon. Namaku Kim Namjoon" ujar Namjoon yang seolah tahu akan kekalutan si hybrid.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu pukul sepuluh pagi di tempat ini besok. Taetae akan memandu master Namjoon untuk berkeliling" ujarnya sambil mencium pipi Namjoon singkat sambil tertawa geli tanpa menyadari perlakuannya membuat pipi Namjoon memerah malu.

.

.

Pagi ini Namjoon merasa badannya menggigil kedinginan dan semakin mengeratkan dekapan selimut yang sedari tadi membelenggunya. Namjoon membuka matanya sedikit ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Namjoon mengerang, dan lansung saja dia duduk dan membanting selimutnya frustasi di atas lantai kayu yang dingin.

"Fuck. Sepagi ini. Oh Tuhan" umpat Namjoon sembari menyeret langkahnya untuk mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

Wajah khawatir bibi pemilik villa lansung saja terpampang jelas di depan wajah Namjoon yang saat ini lansung membenarkan posisi berdirinya yang masih sangat berantakan.

"Ya?" tanya Namjoon sambil menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangan.

"Oh aku pikir terjadi sesuatu kepadamu anak muda. Karena keadaanmu yang basah kemarin saat pulang membuatku khawatir" ujar bibi tersebut dan membuat Namjoon sungkan.

"Tenang saja bibi, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin udara dingin disini membuatku sedikit merasa terganggu"

"Ah, semua turis juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu" balas bibi itu sambil mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Bangunlah anak muda, ini sudah hampir siang" ucapan bibi tersebut membuat Namjoon terpekur diam.

"Pukul berapa sekarang bibi?"

"Pukul sebelas siang. Pagi sudah hilang anak muda. Nikmati perjalananmu selagi hari masih cerah begini" perkataan tersebut membuat Namjoon memekik dan lansung saja meminta ijin untuk mandi kepada bibi pemilik villa yang hanya mengangguk kaget.

Namjoon segera menutup pintu villanya dengan tidak pelan, persetan dengan bibi tersebut yang masih berdiri disana. Dia lansung saja berlari ke kamar mandi dan keluar dari sana dengan durasi tidak lebih dari lima menit. Lansung saja dia memakai pakaiannya dan sepatunya lalu menenteng ransel juga peta kecil yang sedari kemarin menemaninya.

"Kim Namjoon, kau bodoh sekali" umpat Namjoon sambil berjalan tergesa ke arah air terjun kemarin dan mendapati siluet hybrid yang ia temui kemarin berdiri membelakanginya.

Hybrid tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil memeluk ekornya erat. Telinganya menunduk dalam menandakan dia sedih karena master yang ia temui kemarin tidak menemuinya hari ini. Padahal dia sudah memakai sepatu model _oxford_ berhak dua centi dengan pita kecil berwarna hijau cerah senada dengan warna kemejanya saat ini.

"Apa dia juga pergi seperti master dan tidak kembali?" bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus dan memeluk ekornya lebih erat.

"Hei" ucapan tersebut membuat hybrid itu membalikkan badannya dan terpekik gembira ketika melihat siap yang datang "Maafkan aku. Oh aku lelah. Aku terbangun terlambat hari ini. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu menunggu" ujar Namjoon sambil berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal lelah.

Hybrid tersebut lansung saja maju ke hadapan Namjoon yang berkeringat hebat lalu menjijitkan kakinya sedikit untuk meraih dahi Namjoon sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan lengan kemejanya yang terlalu panjang. Namjoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika hybrid tersebut sudah memundurkan badannya dan kembali memeluk ekornya dengan erat sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Namjoon sadar dan dia menjadi gemas, entah keberanian dari mana dia mencubit pipi si hybrid yang merengek sakit. Dia terkekeh sambil mengusap bagian bawah dagu hybrid tersebut dan membuat si hybrid menggeram nikmat.

"Kau sangat lucu dengan sepatumu itu" puji Namjoon ketika melihat sepatu mungil dan lucu yang dipakai si hybrid.

"Aku memakai ini khusus untuk master Namjoon" bisiknya sambil mengelus ekornya dan membuat Namjoon benar-benar gemas.

"Kau sangat lucu jika memakai sepatu itu. Baiklah, hari ini kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Apakah master Namjoon suka melihat danau?"

"Asalkan itu bisa membuatku rileks aku akan menyukainya" perkataan Namjoon lansung saja dibalas pekikan bahagia si hybrid. Namjoon tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lebar ketika menyadari hybrid itu menarik tangannya dengan erat.

.

Saat ini, Namjoon sedang menikmati keelokan pemandangan yang indah di _Telaga Goshikinuma_. Dia dan hybrid yang terus mengoceh di sebelahnya kini berjalan menyusuri trek sejauh empat kilometer jika Namjoon tidak salah hitung di sekitar _Bishamon-numa_. Namjoon benar-benar terpesona dengan Telaga yang memancarkan warna kuning, merah, hijau, biru, dan percampuran antara keduanya sukses menghipnotis matanya dalam sekejap.

"Beruntung sekali master Namjoon kemari disaat musim gugur" ujar si hybrid yang kini berhenti dan duduk di salah satu akar pohon besar yang membuat kemejanya tersingkap hingga menampilkan pahanya yang kecil dan halus. Namjoon menelan ludah susah ketika melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku datang di saat musim yang berbeda?" tanya Namjoon yang kini duduk di sebelah hybrid tersebut dan berusaha untuk tidak menengok paha kecil berwarna kecoklatan disebelahnya.

" Telaga ini mempunyai lima macam, dimana adalah _Ao-numa, Aka-numa, Benten-numa, Midoro-numa,_ dan _Bishamon-numa_. Saat ini kita sedang berada di _Bishamon-numa_ karena disini udara sangatlah sejuk dan juga banyak bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh disini" pekik sang hybrid sambil sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk bunga liar disekitarnya "Warna-warni ini tercipta dari adanya kandungan mineral dari sisa gunung vulkanik _Bandai_ yang meletus pada tahun 1888 dan perbedaan sedimen. Dan nantinya, warna danau akan menyesuaikan dengan perubahan musim negara Jepang. Misalnya datang pada musim gugur saat ini, master bisa melihat kombinasi warna kuning dan hijaulah yang nampak di sekitar kita" jelas si hybrid.

Namjoon mengangguk setuju. Dia bisa melihat daun-daun di sekitarnya kini berubah warna menjadi semu kuning dan merah, daun yang sudah menguning kini jatuh ke bawah dan tepat menyentuh jernihnya air yang berwarna hijau kebiruan. Ini sangat indah, pikir Namjoon dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya untuk rileks.

"Banyak turis yang sangat ingin menikmati telaga ini di saat musim gugur. Tapi karena tidak banyaknya penginapan mereka harus menelan kekecewaan untuk tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan indah ini" jelas si hybrid sambil menatap Namjoon yang matanya masih terpejam dari samping.

Namjoon tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping hingga matanya kini bersitatap dengan iris sebening tosca hybrid di sebelahnya. Namjoon mengagumi bagaimana mata besar itu menatapnya, bagaimana wajah tampan juga cantik disaat yang sama itu berhadapan dengannya. Namjoon mengulurkan tangan kananya untuk menyentuh pipi coklat si hybrid hingga membuat hybrud itu memejamkan matanya sambil menggeram manja karena Namjoon sesekali mengelus bawah dagunya.

"Bulu matamu sangatlah panjang dan lentik. Rambutmu juga sangatlah lembut dan halus" puji Namjoon sambil mengusap rambut putih si hybrid yang kini wajahnya memerah malu "kau hybrid yang sangat indah" puji Namjoon lagi sambil mengelus bagian kanan telinga kucing si hybrid yang kini tubuhnya menegang nikmat.

"Eungh" desah si hybrid sambil terus mengarahkan kepalanya pada tangan Namjoon untuk kembali mengelusnya.

Namjoon terpana, terpana dengan semua keelokan si hybrid yang sangat indah namun rapuh di saat yang sama. Saat ini dia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menerjang tubuh si hybrid dan menyetubuhinya di tengah hutan karena mendengar suara desahan pelan yang keluar dari kedua belah tipis si hybrid.

"Siapa namamu?" bisik Namjoon yang kini mengangkat dagu si hybrid dengan jari telunjuknya hingga hybrid tersebut menatapnya dengan mata besar yang sayu.

"Taetae" balas si hybrid sambil tersenyum unik.

"Taetae? Nama yang lucu" gemas Namjoon yang melupakan semua hasrat lelakinya karena terlanjur gemas dengan hybrid yang ada di hadapannya.

"Um, namaku Taetae" ujar si hybrid sambil menggoyangkan ekornya gembira hingga menimbulkan suara gemerincing bel yang indah. "Master yang memberiku nama itu. Namaku adalah Taehyung, tapi master lebih suka jika aku memanggil diriku Taetae" jelasnya.

"Siapa mastermu?" pertanyaan Namjoon membuat si hybrid terdiam.

"Eum, master hanya mengijinkanku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Master. Tapi pelayan di rumah memanggil master dengan Master Jeon" jelas si hybrid

"Master Jeon? Jeon" gumam Namjoon yang seperti mengetahui nama tersebut. Nama yang sangat tidak asing di kepalanya "Lalu kemana mastermu?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat telinga si hybrid menekuk turun.

"Master berkata dia mempunyai sebuah proyek yang aku tidak tahu apa. Master hanya berkata untuk menunggunya tetapi dia juga tidak memberi informasi berapa lama ia akan pergi. Selama master pergi, hanya ada aku dan bibi Jung saja di rumah" penjelasan si hybrid membuat Namjoon mengerutkan kening.

"Baiklah. Maaf tentang aku yang menyinggung sesuatu tentang mastermu oke? Sudah jangan bersedih" ucap Namjoon yang mengelus kepala si hybrid yang kini menunduk sedih.

.

.

 _"Apa? Kau mau mengatakan jika kau tersesat karena kesalahanku lagi"_

 _"Tidak bodoh. Aku hanya ingin kau mencari tahu tentang seseorang"_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Jeon. Cari informasi tentang Jeon untukku"_

 _"Kau pikir hanya sedikit orang yang bernama Jeon di dunia ini? Lebih jelas"_

 _"Cari saja info tentang Jeon yang berada di sekitar Fukushima atau Jepang. Aku menunggu. Bye"_

.

.

"Hari ini kau terlihat seperti jeruk" canda Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung yang memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna oranye terang dengan simpul pita berwarna hijau terang. Hybrid itu juga masih memakai sepatu yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Benarkah? Hari ini aku yang memilih pakaianku sendiri" pekik Taehyung senang sambil mengibaskan ekornya lucu.

"Pilihanmu sangatlah lucu. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu _OrenTae_ karena sekarang kau seperti jeruk berjalan" kekeh Namjoon yang membuat Taehyung merengut.

"Tidak. Nama itu tidak cocok untuk TaeTae" cebiknya lucu "Tidak cocok, tidak cocok" protesnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Namjoon tertawa, hybrid di hadapannya sangatlah lucu dengan sifat merajuknya itu. Dia akhirnya terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut Taehyung lembut sambil sesekali mengusap telinga si hybrid hingga membuatnya menggeram nikmat.

"Hei, hari ini aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun" ujar Namjoon yang masih mengelus rambut halus Taehyung.

"Eung?" gumam Taehyung yang menatap Namjoon sayu "lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan jika master tidak ingin pergi kemanapun?" tanya Taehyung yang kembali mengusapkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan lebar Namjoon.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkunjung ke kediamanmu?" tanya Namjoon yang hanya dibalas kedipan mata oleh Taehyung.

"Kediaman? Ah maksud master Namjoon adalah rumah master Jeon?" tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon yang mengangguk singkat sambil menyembunyikan satu tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Ayo, ayo TaeTae akan dengan senang hati membimbing master Namjoon" pekik Taehyung yang menarik tangan Namjoon antusias.

.

.

"Rumah Master Jeon sangatlah luas. Oleh karena itu Taetae jarang keluar rumah karena disini lebih nyaman" jelas Taehyung yang kini menuntun Namjoon di kediaman Jeon yang sangat luas.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian dengan rumah yang seluas ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sebenarnya aku kesepian. Disini hanya ada aku dan bibi Jung. Aku rindu master" ujar Taehyung sendu. Namjoon menghela napas, lalu dia mengelus kepala hybrid itu pelan.

"Tidak masalah, ada aku disini" ucap Namjoon pelan "Bisa kau tunjukkan aku dimana letak kamar mandi?"

"Tentu, Taetae akan membimbing master Namjoon" ujar si hybrid yabg kini sudah menyeret tangan Namjoon.

"Tidak Taehyung, tunjukkan saja dimana tempatnya. Atau kau juga ingin melihat aktivitasku di kamar mandi?" goda Namjoon yang membuat telinga kucing Taehyung menegang.

"Ti-tidak" elak si hybrid yang kini menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya random "Master berbelok saja ke arah kiri. Disana ada dapur dan biasanya bibi Jung berada disana untuk memasak. Master bisa bertanya lada bibi Jung" jelas Taehyung malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku disini oke?" ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung sekilas sebekum pergi meninggalkan si hybrid yang merona malu.

.

Siang itu, Namjoon sedang menemani Taehyung yang kini berlarian di taman belakang rumah megah Jeon. Namjoon tersenyum gembira ketika Taehyung yang kini berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu yang sibuk hinggap di beberapa kelopak bunga yang bermekaran.

"Master Namjoon kau yang jaga" pekik Taehyung yang mencolek dimple Namjoon yang terkekeh melihat si hybrid yang aktif.

"Baiklah. Bersiap atau tidak aku datang" teriak Namjoon yang kini mengejar Taehyung yang berteriak gembira.

"Master Namjoon tidak akan bisa menangkapku. Tidak bisa" pekik Taehyung yang masih berlari gembira hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan sebuah batu yang teronggok manis di hadapannya.

"Taehyung" pekik Namjoon yang kini menambah kecepatan larinya karena melihat si hybrid jatuh telungkup di atas tanah berbatu.

"Sakit" rintih Taehyung yang kini badannya sudah diangkat Namjoon untuk pergi menghindari tanah berbatu tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Ssstt, jangan menangis" tenang Namjoon yang kini mendudukkan Taehyung di atas rumput hijau beralaskan jaketnya. Namjoon menghapus air mata Taehyung dengan telaten lalu meniup lutut si hybrid yang lecet.

Taehyung sudah meredakan tangisnya karena lukanya yang baikkan. Dia memandang Namjoon yang masih meniupi lututnya yang lecet dengan lekat. Taehyung merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan pria berdimple tersebut meskipun hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh master Jeon-nya.

Namjoon menatap hybrid yang kini menatapnya lekat. Dia tersenyum menawan hingga memunculkan dua dimple manis di pipinya dan membuat Taehyung merona. Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis si hybrid yang kini menutup matanya nyaman.

"Eung" desah Taehyung ketika Namjoon mulai mengulurkan lidahnya hingga menjilati bibirnya dan mulai melesakan kidahnya ke dalam gua hangat si hybrid yang kini terbuka lebar.

Namjoon terus saja menjilati bibir dalam si hybrid hingga mengabsen satu persatu gigi si hybrid hingga menimbulkan erangan nikmat dari Taehyung yang kini mulutnya penuh dengan lelehan salivanya sendiri dan juga Namjoon.

"Ma-master Namjoon hen-hentikan" engah Taehyung yang kini mendorong dada Namjoon untuk mejauhinya. Dia mengusap dagunya yang penuh saliva dengan lengan kemejanya. "I-ini salah. Tae-Taetae tidak boleh berciuman dengan orang lain selain master Jeon" racau si hybrid yang kini memundurkan badannya agar menjauhi Namjoon yang kini memandangnya liar.

"Dengar Taehyung" bisik Namjoon yang merangkak untuk mendekati si hybrid yang sudah tidak bisa pergi karena pohon besar yang ada di belakang badannya "Master Jeonmu sudah pergi" bisik Namjoon pada telinga Taehyung yang berdiri menegang.

"T-tidak. Master Jeon akan kembali karena Taetae akan selalu menunggunya apapun yang terjadi" tegas si hybrid yang membuat Namjoon diam.

"Kau akan selalu menunggu mastermu apapun yang terjadi bukan Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon dan diangguki oleh si hybrid. "Baiklah" bisik Namjoon yang kini menerjang badan kecil si hybrid yang berteriak ketakutan.

Namjoon segera melepas pita si hybrid yang masih memohon untuk melepaskannya. Segera saja Namjoon melucuti semua pakaian si hybrid hingga tidak ada satupun yang tersisa kecuali sepatunya. Namjoon lansung saja menjilati leher si hybrid yang kini mengerang nikmat sambil sesekali berusaha menjauhkan kepala Namjoon dari lehernya.

"Diam Taehyung" titah Namjoon yang membuat telinga si hybrid merunduk takut dan juga ekornya yang menegang takut.

Namjoon kembali mencium setiap jengkal kulit si hybrid sambil sesekali menghisapnya hingga menyisakan bekas keunguan di atas kulit tan tersebut. Mengabaikan tangisan tersedu si hybrid yang memintanya berhenti, Namjoon terus mengecup setiap jengkal tubuh si hybrid hingga memelintir titik kecil di dada yang membuat si hybrid mengerang tertahan.

"Nikmati semuanya Taehyung. Resapi setiap sentuhan yang aku beri padamu" bisik Namjoon yang kini mengecupi paha dalam si hybrid yang sudah mengangkang pasrah.

Menjilati lubang hangat si hybrid, Namjoon kini mengecup pusat gairah si hybrid yang kini mencengkram jaketnya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan juga ekornya yang berdiri tegak dan gemetar. Namjoon meraih ekor tegang Taehyung lalu mengelusnya perlahan sambil menjilat kesejatian si hybrid.

"Mas-master he-hentikan" bisik Taehyung yang melihat Namjoon mulai membuka gesper jinsnya "Ma-master ugh he-hentikan ini salah akh-akh" teriak si hybrid ketika lubangnya dibuka lebar secara paksa oleh kesejatian Namjoon.

Taehyung menangis, menangis karena dia mengkhianati master Jeon dengan bersetebuh bersama orang lain yang ia kira pemuda baik hati. Namjoon tidak memperdulikan teriakan pilu si hybrid dan terus melesak memasuki lubang hangat kucing tersebut. Namjoon puas, puas dengan lubang hangat dan juga teriakan pilu Taehyung, Namjoon menyukainya.

Hari itu, bunga-bunga indah di taman belakang mansion Jeon menjadi saksi bisu atas teriakan dan tangisan pilu Taehyung beserta geraman nikmat Namjoon. Menjadi saksi bisu atas penyatuan paksa beralaskan jaket yang sudah berantakan karena tarikan si hybrid. Suara tangisan pilu, geraman nikmat dan juga denting lonceng yang menyakitkan berbaur menjadi satu di tengah keindahan taman bunga.

"Ma-master be-berhent-akh"

"Namjoon, panggil aku Namjoon Taehyung"

"Na-namjoon hentikan"

.

.

Sejak kejadian penyatuhan tubuh berlansung, Taehyung yang awalnya mengira Namjoon adalah pemuda tampan baik hati ternyata salah besar. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang menghasilkan dua lubang cekung mungil di masing-masing pipi Namjoon lagi. Tidak ada godaan dan juga derai tawa dari si hybrid yang kini terkurung di kamarnya sendiri. Namjoon berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, pemaksa dan haus seks.

"Hari ini, kita akan pergi dari _Fukushima_ dan tinggal di tempatku, _Seoul_ " bisik Namjoon pada cuping telinga Taehyung yang menunduk takut.

"T-tidak" tolak Taehyung halus sambil memeluk ekornya erat. Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk memastikan jika hybrid dihadapannya ketakutan "Aku sudah berjanji pada master untuk menunggunya disini" bisiknya yang membuat Namjoon menggeram.

"Dengar Taehyung" desis Namjoon yang kini mencengkram erat rambut Taehyung hingga hybrid tersebut meringis kesakitan "Mastermu tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali"

"Tidak" pekik si hybrid dengan deru napas memburu, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya "Master akan kembali. Dan aku akan menunggunya disini" ujar Taehyung yang kini menatap netra Namjoon tajam.

Namjoon menatap netra tosca tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. Hybrid dihadapannya terlalu loyal untuk ukuran hybrid yang selalu disiksa masternya.

"Aku tahu dimana keberadaan mastermu. Ikut denganku ke _Seoul_ untuk menemui mastermu" desis Namjoon yang membuat mata si hybrid membulat kaget.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya si hybrid yang membuat Namjoon tersenyum remeh.

"Apa kau pikir aku berbohong? Aku tahu dimana mastermu. Oleh karena itu ikut denganku ke _Seoul_ dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan master Jeon kesayanganmu" perkataan Namjoon membuat tubuh si hybrid merinding. Ekornya berkibas pelan menandakan jika dia bimbang. Tanpa sadar Taehyung sudah menganggukan kepalanya yang membuat Namjoon tertawa keras sembari mencium bibir merah si hybrid.

.

.

"Jadi dia?" tanya seseorang berwajah lonjong yang membuat Taehyung menyembunyikan badannya di belakang tubuh tinggi Namjoon sembari memeluk ekornya erat.

"Ya. Panggil Jimin untuk merapikan penampilannya" bisik Namjoon yang kini memegang pergelangan tangan kurus Taehyung dengan erat "Aku ingin dia berpenampilan menarik dihadapan masternya"

Si wajah lonjong menaikkan alisnya skeptis ketika mendengar ucapan Namjoon, "Master? Jangan bilang?" tanyanya kaku.

"Ya Hoseok. Master hybrid ini adalah Jeon" bisik Namjoon sambil mengelus leher Taehyung yang bergerak tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Kau kejam Namjoon. Bagaimana jika amarah si Jeon terkumpul ketika melihat sosok ini?" bisik Hoseok.

"Tidak. Ini adalah takdir Hoseok, **_tidak ada Jeon yang bisa mengalahkan Kim_** "

.

.

Taehyung merasa waktu berlalu cukup cepat. Dia yang tadinya tidur di kamarnya tiba-tiba terbangun di bangku pesawat dengan Namjoon yang mengelusi telinganya pelan. Lalu dia dibawa masuk ke dalam mansion besar seperti mansion Master Jeon dan dia mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berwajah lonjong yang entah kenapa membuatnya takut.

Taehyung juga tidak mengerti, ketika dia diseret Namjoon ke dalam sebuah kamar yang luas lalu dirinya disambut oleh lelaki mungil berambut merah muda yang tersenyum hingga matanya hilang. Taehyung menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak gemas karena lelaki mungil dihadapannya sangatlah lucu dengan pipi sebulat mochi tersebut.

Badan Taehyung dibersihkan, lalu dipoles hingga menimbulkan wewangian yang harum. Taehyung protes, karena Master Jeon tidak menyukai aroma yang berlebihan dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam si mungil berambut merah muda yang membuat Taehyung menunduk ketakutan.

Taehyung mengenakan kemeja kebesaran model kuno berwarna merah darah dengan pita rapi yang tersemat di kerahnya berwarna hitam kelam. Kuku jemarinya yang tenggelam di dalam kungkungan kemeja dipotong rapi oleh si rambut merah muda dan sedikit dipoles oleh kuteks bening untuk memperindah penampilan akhir. Taehyung disuguhi sepatu hitam model _oxford_ kesayangannya dengan pita mungil berwarna maroon di atas sepatu tersebut.

"Sempurna" ucap Namjoon pada Taehyung yang badannya kini diseret oleh si rambut merah muda ke dalam ruangan pengap dan gelap. Hanya segantung lampu panjang yang menerangi ruangan tersebut dan membuat Taehyung tidak nyaman. Dia didudukkan paksa di sebuah kursi lalu tangannya diikat di masing-masing pegangan kursi. Taehyung memberontak, tetapi lelaki mungil berwajah mochi itu memiliki tenaga yang tidak main-main.

Usai mengeratkan tali yang diikat di pergelangan tangan si hybrid, kini mata Taehyung diikat oleh kain hitam yang membuatnya berteriak panik karena dia sangat benci dengan kegelapan.

"Sstt,, tenang Taehyung. Teriakanmu bisa membuat seseorang marah" bisik Namjoon dan Taehyung bisa mendengar suara geraman pelan di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Nah mari kita mulai" bisik Namjoon yang kini menjilat telinga Taehyung yang menegang hingga membuat hybrid tersebut melenguh kesakitan.

Namjoon terus saja menjilati telinga hingga turun ke leher si hybrid sambil sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Taehyung kesakitan, hingga berteriak nyaring ketika Namjoon menarik ekornya keras hingga menimbulkan denting bel dengan keras.

"M-master berhenti. S-sakit" pekik Taehyung ketika Namjoon menggigit telinganya keras.

"Namjoon. Panggil namaku Taehyung" bisik Namjoon yang kini mengelus paha dalam Taehyung sambil sesekali mencubitnya keras.

"N-nam-joon berhenti, k-ku mohon hentikan. S-sakit" rintih Taehyung yang kembali menjerit ketika lagi-lagi ekornya ditarik keras oleh Namjoon. Taehyung bisa mendengar suara geraman amarah di sudut ruangan.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan mastermu? Aku akan mempertemukan kalian" bisik Namjoon sambil membuka kain hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi mata indah si hybrid.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika kain hitam yang sedari tadi membelenggu matanya dijauhkan dari hadapannya. Dia mulai membiasakan gelapnya ruangan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara geraman di sudut ruangan. Matanya seketika membola kaget ketika melihat tubuh bongsor seorang lelaki yang tangannya digantung paksa di langit-langit ruangan. Lelaki tersebut bertelanjang dada hingga memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya yang tergores banyak luka yang seperti cambuk yang sudah mengering dan juga ada yang masih segar. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, matanya menatap tajam Namjoon yang kini tertawa remeh. Bibirnya bergemeletuk keras ketika melihat Namjoon yang mencoba membuka dua kancing kemeja Taehyung.

"M-master Jeon" bisik Taehyung yang kini meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat sang master manatap lembut ke arahnya seolah berkata 'kau akan baik-baik saja'.

.

.

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Positif, orang yang kau cari adalah rivalmu sendiri"_

 _"Benarkah? Haha. Bukankah takdir sangat baik Hoseok-ah hingga aku dipertemukan oleh Jeon kembali"_

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"Dapatkan tubuh si Jeon. Siksa dia dan aku akan memberinya sebuah hadiah yang sangat manis"_

.

END

.

Holla, its been a 3 weeks im not showing up, hell

Cerita ini sudah ending begini saja? Yep saya rasa, atau tidak? Entahlah *laugh*

Who can guess? Who is TaeTae 'Real' Master?

Oh I have a lil surprise if one person can answer my question. Actually the answer is too obvious.

Oh btw, Thanks for review untuk cerita yang ketiga,,

Good day people


	5. Ahjussi, I miss you

.

Tittle: Ahjussi, I miss you

Rate : T

Pair: JungkookxTaehyung

Warning : Alternative Universe, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, Bot!Taehyung, switch age with olderJK and youngerTae

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang berandalan, yang sangat disayangkan mempunyai wajah tampan dan juga jutaan talent yang sangat bagus. Dia termasuk anak jenius tetapi tidak dalam matematika. Dia sangat bodoh dalam hal itu.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang lelaki brengsek. Buktinya adalah ketika dirinya dan teman kerjanya mengistirahatkan diri di salah satu cafe, tiga orang wanita berjalan anggun ke arah meja mereka dan menampolkan tas mahal mereka ke kepala Jungkook yang kini hanya tersenyum bisnis.

"Kau keparat Jeon" umpat salah satu wanita berambut pendek.

"Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri" pekik wanita berambut Blonde.

"Dasar playboy gadungan" pekik satu lagi yang berambut coklat.

Jungkook tersenyum bisnis lalu memandang sinis ketiga wanita tersebut. "Dan kalian kenapa mau saja berkencan denganku? Sekarang siapa yang keparat? Jangan munafik begitu nona-nona" Jungkook dan sifat brengseknya kini membuat wajah ketiga wanita tersebut memerah malu dan akhirnya pergi dengan rasa malu yang masih mencokol di hati.

"Kau keparat Jeon" desis Hoseok-salah satu kawan bisnis Jungkook-.

"Itu nama tengahku hyung" balas Jungkook ringan dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Kedua temannya yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Jungkook yang sangat keparat.

"Hai hyung semua. Maaf aku terlambat, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya seorang lelaki tinggi berambut ungu yang baru saja datang.

"Kau melewatkan drama harian yang seru" sarkas Yoongi- salah satu kawan bisnis Jungkook juga-.

"Ah hari ini berapa wanita?"

"Tiga" balas Jungkook dengan ogah-ogahan dan dibalas decakan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau gila Jungkook" desis Namjoon-lelaki yang baru datang-.

"Hyung aku mendapatkan es krimnya" pekik sebuah suara yang dalam namun lucu.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat model jamur menghampiri Namjoon dengan senyuman unik yang membuatnya terlihat lucu. Jungkook melihatnya, bagaimana tubuh mungil tersebut dibalut oleh seragam Junior High School tempatnya mengemban pendidikan dulu.

"Ah kau sudah mendapatkannya? Duduklah, kau pasti lelah" ujar Namjoon yang sudah menarik kursi di sebelah Yoongi. Anak itu memekik keras dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi dengan semangat.

"Halo Yoongi hyung" sapanya malu-malu lalu dibalas senyuman gusi lelaki pucat tersebut.

"Hai Tae" sapa Yoongi sambil mengelus kepala anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dan juga Jungkook bisa melihat jika pipi anak itu dibubuhi rona kemerahan yang merambat sampai ke telinga.

"Oh siapa dia?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dia adikku. Tae perkenalkan siapa namamu" ujar Namjoon yang membuat anak yang dipanggil Tae mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Halo hyung semua. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Kalian bisa memanggilku Taetae" ucap Taehyung bahagia diakhiri dengan senyuman kotaknya yang manis. "Aku di tahun kedua Junior High School saat ini dan aku adalah adik Namjoon hyung meskipun jarak usia kami sa~~ngatlah jauh" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada suara yang lucu.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya tertawa gemas sambil memekik betapa manisnya adik Namjoon itu. Yoongi tertawa lebar, melunturkan semua image dinginnya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala adiknya pelan. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya diam, secara tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan melangkahkan tubuh bongsornya untuk menghampiri Taehyung.

"Jungkook ada apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Namjoon mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang membuat lelaki berdimple itu membulatkan matanya kaget. Bahkan Hoseok dan Yoongi membulatkan mata dan juga mulutnya karena kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Disana, mereka bisa melihat Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang kursi Taehyung lalu dengan tidak sopannya, lengan Jungkook yang penuh dengan urat babi tersebut memeluk leher Taehyung dari belakang dengan mesranya lalu jemari kokohnya dengan tidak berperikemanusian menyentuh dagu Taehyung dan memutar kepala anak itu kebelakang untuk menatap wajah brengseknya lalu mencium bibir merah tersebut hingga mendapat suara erangan protes dan tangisan pilu dari Taehyung.

"JEON BANGSAT" pekik Namjoon yang kini menarik badan Jungkook untuk menjauhi adiknya yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah entah karena malu atau kehabisan napas.

"Hiks,, h-hyung~~~ hhhuuuwwweeee hyuuunnggg bibirku dimakan sama paman mesum huuwwweee" tangisan Taehyung terdengar membahana di seluruh penjuru cafe setelahnya.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah lelaki brengsek yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai International Playboy dengan wajah pongah minta ditendang.

Jadi kesimpulannya, meskipun sudah dihadiahi bogeman mentah nan sakit dari seorang Kim Namjoon karena membuat adik tersayangnya menangis heboh. Jeon Jungkook tidak juga _kapok_ untuk tidak menjauhi mahluk manis yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Hidupku berasa seperti sayur tanpa garam ketika aku tidak melihat sosok cantik seorang Kim Taehyung" pernyataan Jungkook dua hari lalu membuat Hoseok dan Yoongi menatapnya iba karena otaknya benar-benar rusak sekarang.

Karena pernyataan dungu tersebut, kini Jungkook dengan setia menguntit kegiatan Taehyung mulai dari berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah bahkan sekarang dirinya tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah penggila es krim dan semangka. Ah bahkan Jungkook juga tahu berapa ukuran sepatu, baju, celana bahkan celana dalam milik Taehyung.

"Hai Taehyung" sapa Jungkook dengan senyum idiotnya ketika dirinya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Taehyung.

Badannya yang menjulang dan penuh otot babi tersebut kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Ingat jika wajah Jungkook tampan? Karena hal itu dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi semua luntur ketika dia tersenyum idiot selayaknya om-om mesum ketika melihat seorang Kim Taehyung berjalan bersama seonggok buntalan mochi pendek.

Karena kepercayaan diri Jungkook yang setinggi langit nirwana, akhirnya dengan senyum idiotnya dia menyapa Taehyung yang malah membuat bocah itu memasang wajah ketakutan sembari bersembunyi dibalik bahu sempit mahluk mochi yang kini memandangnya tajam dengan matanya yang segaris.

"Siapa kau?" bentak si mochi yang membuat Jungkook mendengus angkuh.

"Hai Taehyung. Hyung ingin menjemputmu" ujar Jungkook yang kembali tersenyum idiot dan mengabaikan atensi seonggok mochi bantet yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"C-chim ayo pergi dari sini. Dia ahjussi mesum yang aku pernah ceritakan" bisik Taehyung sembari manatap Jungkook yang masih tersenyum idiot takut-takut.

"Jadi kau pedofil mesum yang mengganggu Taehyung?" tanya si mochi bantet dan dibalas tatapan datar oleh Jungkook.

"Heol" sergah Jungkook yang untungnya tidak mengumpat "adik kecil, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan segera minum susu peninggi badan agar tubuhmu tidak terlalu bantet. Biarkan Taehyung pulang bersamaku dan masalah selesai. Hush! Sana pergi" pongah Jungkook yang membuat sahabat sejati Kim Taehyung menggeram marah.

"TOLONG KAMI" teriak si bantet yang ditatap bingung oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook "ADA AHJUSSI MESUM YANG INGIN MENCUMBU TEMANKU" pekiknya dengan air mata buaya yang berurai membasahi kedua pipi bulatnya.

Taehyung yang akhirnya mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya kini juga terisak heboh lalu menangis dengan keras.

"Huuweee ahjussi ini mesum" cukup dengan satu kalimat tersebut, pandangan orang-orang menjadi menajam ketika menatap Jungkook yang kini tersenyum kaku.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh, kini kedua bocah tanggung tersebut sudah berlari menuju rumah sambil tertawa bahagia sedangkan di belakang sana Jungkook sudah menerima lebam sana sini dan hampir digeret ke kantor polisi jika saja Yoongi tidak segera menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"Ayolah hyung"

"Tidak Jungkook. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Taehyung pada orang yang sudah sembarangan mencuri ciuman pertamanya" ungkap Namjoon yang saat ini sedang terfokus pada file yang harus ia serahkan kepada Yoongi dengan segera.

"Tsk, serius hyung" decak Jungkook yang tugasnya sudah selesai sedari tadi "Jika bukan aku yang menjemput adikmu, lalu siapa yang akan melakukannya? Kau masih sibuk dengan ini dan jika kau meninggalkannya aku jamin Yoongi hyung akan menggunting kepalamu. Jadi biarkan aku.."

"Masih ada Daehyun hyung" ungkap Namjoon kembali dan membuat Jungkook menghela napas kasar.

"Hyung bahkan kau lupa jika mereka, Daehyun hyung juga Baekhyun hyung sedang honeymoon dan belum kembali" perkataan si brengsek Jungkook membuat Namjoon berdecih malas. Jungkook benar, kakak pertamanya yang baru menikah itu kini sedang honeymoon berdua dan belum kembali.

"Baiklah, baiklah" gerutu Namjoon lelah "Kau bisa menjemput Taehyung. Tapi bawa dia pulang sebelum pukul tujuh malam" peringat Namjoon yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Pergilah" usir Namjoon yang merasa kepalanya berdenyut ngilu.

Tanpa diusirpun, Jungkook kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjemput adik manis Kim Namjoon.

.

"Jadi Taetae, bagaimana bisa ahjussi mesum itu masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu?" tanya Jimin-sahabat Taehyung yang selalu Jungkook pikir adalah mochi, bukan manusia- yang kini berdiri bersama Taehyung di depan pagar sekolah mereka yang sudah sepi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kami hanya bertemu sekali, tapi dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku Chim" jawab Taehyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan membuat Jimin mengelus bahu sahabat sehidupnya itu.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, dia tampan Tae. Meskipun sikapnya sangat menyebalkan" Taehyung mengamini perkataan Jimin. Jeon Jungkook memang tampan, tetapi sikapnya sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Jimin" tak jauh dari mereka kini ada seorang lelaki tinggi yang memanggil nama Jimin. Jimin yang melihat itupun berpamitan pada Taehyung karena hyungnya sudah datang menjemput. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya akan sosok Jimin yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kemana hyung pergi? Tidak biasanya" rengek Taehyung yang kini menghentakkan kedua kakinya di tanah sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Hai Taehyung" kalimat itu membuat Taehyung kaget setengah mati.

"Ahjussi" bisik Taehyung memandang Jungkook ketakutan.

" _Heol_ " dengus Jungkook pelan "apa aku setua itu hingga kau memanggilku ahjussi? Bahkan Yoongi hyung yang lebih tua dariku kau beri panggilan hyung"

"Maaf ahjussi, tapi untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Taehyung yang masih menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook.

"Menjemputmu. Namjoon hyung sedang stress akan deadlinenya. Dan kau tahu sendiri jika Daehyun hyung sedang honeymoon" mendengar penjasan Jungkook membuat bahu Taehyung menunduk lemas.

"Kenapa para hyung sekarang mengabaikan Taetae" bisik Taehyung sedih dan membuat Jungkook merasa tercubit ketika mendengar nada sedih tersebut.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu" ujar Jungkook mengelus kepala anak itu pelan "Bahkan tadi, aku harus memaksa Namjoon hyung untuk mengijinkanku kemari karena dia terus memaksakan diri untuk menjemputmu sendiri padahal deadline sudah mencekik lehernya" lanjut Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum lega.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah lucu "Kau tidak bohong bukan ahjussi?"

" _Heol_ " ringis Jungkook kembali "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu. Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Aku tidak setua itu" ungkap Jungkook malas.

"Tapi umur kita terpaut lima belas tahun" decak Taehyung dengan nada yang lucu dan juga lipatan tangan di dada.

"Aku tidak setua itu. Jarak umur kita hanya tiga belas tahun" decak Jungkook lagi dan berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menerjang tubuh yang lebih muda karena wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Itu jauh ahjussi. Kau tua. Dan tidak pantas untuk dipanggil hyung. Lihat, wajahmu sangat boros. Ahjussi tua" pekik Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mendengus marah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat tubuh mungil Taehyung dan membopongnya di bahu seolah anak itu adalah sebuah karung beras. Taehyung yang digendong seperti itu sontak berteriak panik sambil memberontak heboh. Tetapi, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil dan malah tubuhnya sekarang sudah di dudukkan di dalam mobil dengan Jungkook yang kini mencoba membenarkan posisi seatbeltnya.

"Aku benci ahjussi" desis Taehyung yang kini menatap Jungkook yang mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi dari sekolah Taehyung.

.

"Aku menyayangimu ahjussi" pekik Taehyung yang kini asyik melahap es krim yang tingginya hampir melebihi kepalanya sendiri.

"Heol" dengus Jungkook yang menyeruput kopinya pelan "Jika aku tidak salah ingat, dua puluh menit yang lalu kau membenciku bocah"

"Aku menyayangimu jika ahjussi selalu memberiku es krim seperti ini" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum lugu.

Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gemas dan mulai membersihkan pipi Taehyung yang belepotan es krim dengan jemarinya.

"Lihatlah, kau benar-benar anak kecil" ungkap Jungkook yang kini fokus membersihkan sudut bibir Taehyung dengan jempolnya lalu menjilat jempolnya sendiri agar sisa es krim itu hilang. Taehyung yang melihat itu jadi menunduk malu.

Jungkook terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut jamur anak itu dan mangabaikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi hingga merambat sampai telinga lebar anak itu.

"Ayo kita pulang"

.

.

Sejak ajakan Jungkook yang membayarinya es krim, kini Taehyung mulai merasa nyaman dengan ahjussi itu. Berkali-kali ia dijemput oleh Jungkook dan juga berkali-kali sudah mereka makan bersama.

"Taehyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jimin di suatu siang ketika mereka sedang makan di kantin.

"Chim, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya dadaku sakit" ungkap Taehyung yang kini memegang dada kirinya dengan wajah dramatis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Kau tahu, jika aku bersama dengan ahjussi rasanya jantungku tidak berdetak dengan normal" ungkap Taehyung yang kini wajahnya merona malu "Rasanya perut bagian dalamku sangat geli seolah banyak bulu-bulu palsu yang menggelitikinya dari dalam ketika ahjussi menatapku dengan matanya yang hitam dan bulat" jelas Taehyung yang kini ditatap serius oleh Jimin.

"Tae" ucap Jimin yang kini menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung dengan tangan mungilnya "Hyungku pernah berkata jika itu adalah penyakit yang berbahaya"

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Itu dinamakan cinta. Dan hyungku mengatakan jika itu sangat berbahaya bagi anak seumuran kita begini. Dia mengatakan jika itu tidak akan berbahaya jika kita sudah berumur ilegal" jelas Jimin yang membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana denganku Chim-ah" rengek Taehyung yang kini sudah dipeluk erat oleh Jimin.

"Aku rasa kau harus membicarakan hal ini pada hyungmu Tae. Mereka sudah dewasa, apalagi Daehyun hyung. Pasti mereka mengerti"

.

"Ahjussi" bisik Taehyung ketik dia sudah duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah Jungkook yang saat ini fokus menyetir.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Ahjussi, apa ahjussi tau apakah itu cinta?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook dengan refleks menginjak rem hingga mobilnya berhenti paksa. "Yak, ahjussi. Jika kau membenciku, tidak begini caranya" rengek Taehyung yang kini mengelus kepalanya yang ngilu karena terbentur dengan bantalan bangku.

"Cinta?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi dengan wajah shock yang sangat jelek.

"Benar" ujar Taehyung yang kini menatap Jungkook pongah "Cinta ahjussi. Cinta" eja Taehyung seolah Jungkook adalah anak sekolah dasar yang baru belajar mengeja "Kata Chimchim, sakit di dadaku yang selama ini kurasakan karena selalu berdua denganmu adalah cinta. Jadi apakah ahjussi tahu apa itu cinta?" tanya Taehyung polos dan Jungkook hanya tertawa.

"Heol, kukira apa" dengusnya lucu "Begini Tae, apakah jantungmu berdetak terlalu kencang ketika bersamaku?-Taehyung mengangguk-, apakah perutmu serasa digelitiki dari dalam ketika bersamaku?-Taehyung mengangguk lagi dengan rona kemerahan yang merambat di pipinya-. _Heol_ " desah Jungkook yang berusaha menahan senyum idiotnya agar tidak berkembang "Jika seperti itu, bagaimana kalau besok aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya semangat.

"Benarkah? Benarkah ahjussi akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

"Tentu. Lagipula besok kau libur"

 _"Call_ "

.

.

"Hai hyung" sapa Jungkook pada Hoseok yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook sengit lalu menendang tulang kering Hoseok yang saat ini mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hyung apa salahku?" tanya Hoseok yang meringis sakit.

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook?" pertanyaan Hoseok dibalas pertanyaan lain oleh Yoongi.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau sadar jika Jungkook akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit bisa berpikir waras karena sudah dekat dengan adik Namjoon? Yah meskipun terkadang sikapnya yang absurd itu masih tetap menempel" jelas Hoseok.

"Mungkin kau benar" ungkap Yoongi "akhir-akhir ini dia menyapa kita semua. Tidak seperti biasanya" pernyataannya kini dijawab oleh wajah Hoseok yang menatapnya seolah bicara 'apa yang kukatakan?'.

"Hyung, ini gawat" pekik Namjoon yang kini menghampiri Yoongi dan juga Hoseok dengan napas tersengal. Keduanya hanya menatap Namjoon bingung "ini gawat. Jungkook, Jungkook, dia.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia ingin mengencani Taehyung. Bayangkan hyung, kemarin Taetae pulang dengan wajah memerah dan terpekik gembira jika ahjussi akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Hyung bantu aku agar membersihkan otak Jungkook yang mesum. Aku takut jika dia akan membelokkan setir mobilnya di hotel terdekat dan menghamili Taetaeku yang polos"

"Heol" dengus Yoongi dan juga Hoseok yang menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan datar.

"Dengar Namjoon" dengus Yoongi "Jungkook tidak akan menghamili adikmu secara instan seperti itu, dia masih menyadari keberadaanmu dan Daehyun hyung. Jadi daripada dia mati di umur dua puluh tujuh tahun dan masih belum punya pasangan hidup, lebih baik dia menyadarkan diri agar bagaimana cara mencuri hati adikmu dengan mudah" tuturan kalimat pedas dari Yoongi seolah menampar Namjoon pada dunia nyata. Itu benar, Jungkook tidak akan pernah punya nyali untuk menghamili adiknya.

"Kau benar hyung. Aku harus segera menghubungi Daehyun hyung yang saat ini ada di rumah" pekik Namjoon yang lansung pergi dari hadapan kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Hoseok yang ditanggapi acuh oleh Yoongi.

.

"Tae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang ketika melihat Taehyung yang membongkar lemari kamarnya. Bajunya yang awalnya rapi di dalam lemari kini berserakan di atas lantai maupun kasur. Taehyung kini masih menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam lemari.

"Hyung, baju apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Taehyung yang sebagian tubuhnya masih ada di dalam lemari.

"Kau cocok memakai baju apa saja Taehyung" jawab sang hyung enteng sembari membereskan baju Taehyung yang sudah berceceran kemana-mana.

"Tidak" pekik Taehyung yang kini menatap hyungnya yang masih dengan tenang melipati bajunya yang berceceran "Taetae terlihat sangat jelek hari ini" rengeknya dengan nada sedih yang membuat hyungnya menjadi tidak tega.

"Kau selalu terlihat sempurna sayang" bisik sang hyung yang kini mengelus rambut Taehyung yang basah dan berantakan, tidak lama kemudian dia memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar karena menangis sedih. "Apa yang terjadi sayang?"tanya sang hyung yang masih mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Ahjussi, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini"

"Lalu?"

"Rasanya Taetae ingin tampil sangat sempurna karena tidak ingin ahjussi kecewa" hyungnya tersenyum ketika mendengar rengekan Taehyung.

"Ahjussi tidak akan kecewa dengan Taehyung apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Taehyung memakai pakaian badutpun ahjussi akan tetap menganggap Taehyung mahluk termanis di dunia ini" jelas hyungnya sambil terkekeh.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu" _Dan aku bersumpah tentang itu. Jika tidak, lihat saja kejantanan si Jeon itu akan memendek dalam waktu singkat,_ lanjut hyungnya dalam hati. "Sekarang ayo Taetae bersiap-siap. Hyung sudah menemukan baju yang cocok untukmu" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sweater besar berwarna kuning cerah.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun hyung" pekik Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

.

Saat ini Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa rumah Taehyung sambil menyeruput teh dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Dirinya bersumpah, jika dia tidak pernah takut oleh apapun. Tapi berhadapan dengan Kim Daehyun yang menatapnya tajam saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dia prediksi sebelumnya. Jungkook tidak takut dengan Daehyun, hanya belum siap mental saja.

"Jadi" Suara merdu Daehyun mulai menyapa indra pendengaran Jungkook yang saat ini meremang "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Taehyung berjalan-jalan" jawab Jungkook dengan mantap. Meskipun dia takut, tapi Jungkook harus tetap gentle karena dia lelaki perkasa-yang brengsek-.

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya ketika mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook. Dirinya kini menatapi Jungkook dengan pandangan insten dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala seolah men-scan apakah Jungkook lelaki yang cukup baik bagi adik kesayangannya. Jungkook sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Kau si Jeon keparat yang mencuri ciuman pertama adikku benar?" tanya Daehyun yang membuat tengkuk Jungkook merinding.

"Hyung aku bisa jelaskan" jawab Jungkook yang kini menelan ludah gugup "Aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Salahkan Taehyung yang terlalu manis menjadi anak hingga aku menjadi gemas setengah hidup untuk tidak mencium bibir merah nan tipisnya itu" Jungkook dan kebrengsekkan juga kedunguannya yang tidak hilang membuat Daehyun menggeram marah.

"Kau" geram Daehyun yang terhenti karena suara dalam nan lugu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Daehyun hyung~~ lihat penampilan Taetae" dendang suara lucu tersebut dari kejauhan "Lihat hyung, Baekhyun hyung yang mendadaniku" pekik sesosok anak lelaki berbalut sweater besar berwarna kuning dan juga celana pendek berwarna hitam yang kini memeluk lengan kiri Daehyun manja.

"Kau terlihat lucu Tae" puji Daehyun sambil mengelus rambut jamur anak itu pelan "Lihat di depanmu sekarang. Ahjussi sudah datang menjemputmu" lanjutnya sambil menatap Jungkook tajam. Jungkook yang ditatapi begitu hanya bisa meringis pelan.

"Ayo ahjussi kita berangkat" ujar Taehyung yang kini menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan jemarinya yang tenggelam di antara lengan sweaternya. Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum idiot sambil menarik Taehyung untuk berjalan di dekatnya, tidak lupa dengan remasan di pinggang kecil tersebut.

"Ehem" deheman menyeramkan tersebut membuat Jungkook kembali sadar pada dunia nyata. Dirinya sekarang bisa melihat sosok Daehyun dan juga Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata bak laser seolah tangan Jungkook yang meremat pinggang Taehyung adalah kuman terganas. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum idiot pada kedua hyung Taehyung tersebut.

"Bye hyungie~~"

.

.

"Ahjussi aku ingin permen kapas" rengek Taehyung setelah mereka turun dari wahana roller coaster.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di bangku itu" perintah Jungkook yang lansung saja dituruti oleh Taehyung dengan pekikkan gembira.

Hari ini, Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai hari yang sangat bahagia. Menemani Taehyung ke taman bermain ternyata sangatlah menyenangkan. Anak tanggung tersebut sangatlah hyper apalagi dengan wahana ekstrim. Untung saja Jungkook mempunyai mental baja sehingga wahana ekstrim bukanlah kelemahannya.

"Terima kasih" bisik Jungkook ketika dia sudah menerima sebatang permen kapas berwarna hijau mint dari sang penjual.

Dirinya kini berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang setia menunggunya di bangku taman sebelum ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Jungkook mengerang lalu berhenti dan mencoba meraih ponselnya dari saku celana. Melihat nama yang tertera di kayar kotak tersebut, Jungkook merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa?"

" _Aku ibumu Jungkook. Jangan jadi anak kurang ajar begitu_ "

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Pulang ke rumah sekarang dan temani tunanganmu untuk berjalan-jalan_ "

"Tunangan apa? Maaf Nonya Jeon. Aku tidak mempunyai seorang tunangan"

" _Pulang sekarang Jungkook. Atau adik dari Kim Namjoon yang menjadi korban karena aku tahu kau tergila-gila pada anak itu sekarang_ "

Geraman suara Jungkook terdengar setelah sosok wanita berstatus ibunya memutus sambungan mereka. Tangannya yang kini mengepal geram sudah membuang permen kapas yang tadi dibawanya ke atas tanah lalu Jungkook membalikkan badannya untuk pergi meninggalkan taman hiburan.

.

"Dimana ahjussi?" bisik Taehyung yang kini memeluk badannya erat karena udara yang mulai mendingin.

Badan mungilnya masih duduk di bangku karena menunggu sosok ahjussi yang berjanji membelikannya permen kapas. Langit sudah menunjukkan semu jingga dan juga udara sudah mulai mendingin. Taehyung jadi merasa menyesal hanya memakai celana pendek saja.

"Kenapa juga aku tidak membawa ponsel" gerutunya dengan bibir bergemelatuk karena hawa dingin yang masih menusuk tubuhnya "Hyung~~ dingin" bisik Taehyung sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya mulai menyenduh sedih ketika melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

.

"Jungkook bagaimana dengan baju ini? Apakah cocok untukku?" tanya seorang wanita sembari menyodorkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih pada Jungkook yang menatapnya biasa.

"Tidak akan cantik dan cocok dengan wajah penuh bedakmu itu" pongah Jungkook sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita yang menggeram marah tersebut.

"Jeon Jungkook" pekik wanita tersebut saat Jungkook sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

Jungkook terdiam kaku ketika melihat sebuah baju berwarna kuning. Dia jadi teringat dengan Taehyung yang badan mungilnya dibalut oleh sweater kebesaran berwarna kuning. Seolah disadarkan paksa pada dunia nyata, kini mata bulat Jungkook membulat kaget dan lansung saja dirinya berlari meninggalkan wanita yang saat ini berteriak heboh meneriakkan namanya. Jungkook tidak peduli, dia masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengemudikannya dengan sangat cepat ke arah taman bermain.

Di tengah perjalanan, Jungkook terjebak macet yang membuatnya mengumpat kasar lalu ia lansung saja menepikan mobilnya di sebuah cafe dan memarkirkannya disana. Dirinya lansung turun dari mobil lalu berlari dengan kencang ke arah taman bermain yang jaraknya masih sangat jauh.

.

"Taehyung" bisik Jungkook dengan napas tersengal dan juga keringat deras yang membasahi seluruh badannya ketika melihat sosok Taehyung yang meringkukkan badannya seperti bola di atas salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam taman bermain.

"Taehyung" bisik Jungkook yang kini mengelus kepala anak itu pelan.

Taehyung yang merasakan kepalanya dieluspun mendongak dan dia bisa melihat ahjussi kesayangannya ada di hadapannya dengan wajah lelah yang sangat kentara.

"Ahjussi" bisik Taehyung lemas dan kini bibirnya dicium lembut oleh si ahjussi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku" bisik Jungkook sembari memeluk tubuh lemah Taehyung yang sudah terkapar pingsan karena suhu dingin yang ia tahan.

.

.

Taehyung berusaha membuka matanya meskipun terasa sangat berat. Suhu tubuhnya hangat hingga dia menjadi tidak nyaman. Akhirnya karena tidak nyaman, Taehyung kini sudah membuka matanya meskipun itu hanya seperempat bagian saja. Taehyung merasa matanya berair berlebihan sekarang, dia bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun sedang membuka gorden kamarnya.

"H-hyung" panggil Taehyung yang merasa heran akan suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lirih, sedikit sumbang dan lemah.

"Ah Taehyung sudah sadar" ucap Baekhyun yang kini menghampiri kasur Taehyung dan menyentuh kompres yang ada di dahi anak itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Pusing. Haus" rengek Taehyung pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lansung saja mengulurkan segelas air putih dan membantu Taehyung minum.

"Masih merasa pusing?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi anggukkan lemah.

Tanpa banyak bicarapun, Baekhyun kembali membantu Taehyunh berbaring dan menepuk kelapa anak itu pelan sambil bersenandung pelan. Taehyung yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya terlelap kembali sebelum dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung dimana ahjussi?" tanya Taehyung lemah dengan mata yang sayu.

"Tidurlah dahulu Taehyung. Ahjussi akan kemari nanti" jawab Baekhyun dan membuat Taehyung lansung menutup erat matanya.

"See, kurasa Taehyung tidak bisa lepas dari Jungkook" bisik seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Taehyung yang terbuka. Dia sedari tadi mendengar semua percakapan Baekhyun dan juga Taehyung.

"Sudahlah Dae" ujar Baekhyun sambil menghela napas pelan "Sekarang fokus pada penyembuhan Taehyung oke. Aku sudah mengutus Namjoon untuk mencari Jungkook" lanjutnya yang kini berjalan ke arah Daehyun yang memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tapi.."

"Sstt diam, Taehyung sedang tidur" potong Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang hendak protes "Aku percaya jika Jungkook menghilang karena sebuah alasan. Dia tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja tanpa adanya sebuah alasan yang jelas".

.

.

"Hyung dimana ahjussi?" tanya Taehyung dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama hampir satu bulan setelah dirinya sudah sembuh dari demam yang nakal.

"Ahjussi akan kemari menemuimu Taehyung" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Tapi kapan? Aku kangen ahjussi~~" rengek Taehyung.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah ketika mendengar rengekan Taehyung. Selalu seperti ini jika Taehyung sangat merindukan ahjussi kesayangannya hingga dipastikan sebentar lagi anak itu akan mogok makan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan" rengek Taehyung yang kini berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh Tuhan, dimana si Jeon itu sekarang" keluh Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan stress.

"Hyung aku pulang" suara Namjoon terdengar dari kejauhan membuat Baekhyun lansung saja menghampiri adik iparnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada hasil hyung. Jungkook benar-benar menghilang. Semua file pekerjaannya sudah rampung tetapi dia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Bahkan Yoongi hyung dan juga Hoseok menjadi sangat cemas" jelas Namjoon sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya lalu meringis pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga?" tanya Baekhyun kembali dan mulai memijat bahu Namjoon yang sangat kaku.

"Tidak bisa dijangkau. Jeon adalah keluarga yang sulit. Aku merasa jika Jungkook saat ini mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya. Dia terlalu sering bentrok dengan ibunya sendiri" jawab Namjoon yang merasa sedikit tenang karena pijatan di bahunya.

"Sebenarnya kemana dia pergi?" gumam Baekhyun yang diamini oleh Namjoon. Dia sudah lelah karena mencari Jungkook selama sebulan ini dan belum menghasilkan apapun.

Percakapan kedua orang dewasa tersebut tetap berlanjut tanpa menyadari jika sedari awal Taehyung sudah mendengar semuanya dari lantai atas. Genggaman tangan Taehyung pada sisi tangga mengerat ketika mengetahui jika ahjussi favoritnya menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar yang jelas.

.

.

"Taehyung akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau bersedih?" Tanya Jimin yang saat ini mengelus kepala Taehyung yang rebahan dengan beralaskan pahanya di taman belakang sekolah.

"Chim, ahjussi menghilang" bisik Taehyung sedih sambil menenggalamkan kepalanya di perut Jimin.

"Belum ada kabar selama dua bulan ini?" hanya gelengan kepala yang menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika ahjussi akan meninggalkanku selamanya chim?" rengek Taehyung sedih.

"Sudah, sudah" tenang Jimin sambil menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung "Ahjussi akan kembali Taehyung. Tenang saja"

"Tidak bisa Chim" balas Taehyung "Ciuman terakhir ahjussi membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Ciumannya bukanlah ciuman biasa, ada begitu banyak kesedihan dan beban disana" jabar Taehyung yang membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

.

"Jeon Jungkook dinyatakan hilang Hyung. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa keluarga Jeon juga sedang mencari Jungkook yang hilang begitu saja" ungkap Namjoon pada Baekhyun yang kini memijit kepalanya pusing.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa anak sebesar itu masih saja kabur dari rumah" gumam Baekhyun yang diamini Namjoon.

"Jadi dia tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun?" tanya Daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Benar. Bahkan keluarga Jeon mengadakan sebuah sayembara bagi siapa yang menemukan Jungkook akan diberi reward yang besar"

"Ahjussi bukanlah barang" pekik sebuah suara yang membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana menahan napas kaget. "Keluarga Jeon pasti melakukan sesuatu pada ahjussi hingga dia pergi dan belum kembali" gumam Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tae sayang, Ahjussi akan kembali. Msekipun dalam waktu yang sedikit lebih lama" jelas Baekhyun yang kini mengelus rambut jamur Taehyung.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan noona bedak tebal yang menghampiriku tadi?"

"Noona bedak tebal siapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dia mengaku sebagai istri Ahjussi" jawab Taehyung lemas sambil memeluk badan Baekhyun erat.

"Tidak, tidak" ucap Namjoon lansung "Jungkook tidak pernah mempunyai seorang istri. Noona bedak tebal yang kau katakan tadi adalah calon istri pilihan ibu Jungkook. Dan Jungkook sangat menentang pernikahan itu. Mungkin alasan dia kabur adalah hal ini" jelas Namjoon yang tidak membuat wajah Taehyung menjadi cerah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Taehyung pelan.

.

 _"Kim Taehyung" panggil seorang perempuan yang kini menatap Taehyung dan Jimin angkuh._

 _"Aku?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Jimin yang juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Taehyung? Bocah jalang yang membuat rumah tanggaku berantakan" umpat si perempuan dan membuat Jimin marah._

 _"Yak, nenek sihir gila. Apa yang kau katakan? Bocah jalang? Apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumah? Wajahmu lebih menunjukkan kau lebih jalang" sembur Jimin yang wajahnya sudah memerah._

 _"Kim Taehyung. Jangan pernah lagi masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jeon Jungkook bocah. Kau yang membuat Jungkook pergi. Dan kau yang membuat pernikahan kami hancur. Pergi dari kehidupan Jeon Jungkook atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5 years later_

"Taehyung apa kau sudah siap?"

"Aku siap" jawab Taehyung seusai mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari lantai bawah. Dengan segera dia menyeret koper besarnya menuruni tangga lalu berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Aigoo, uri TaeTae sudah dewasa sekarang. Dia kini menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang tampan" puji Baekhyun sambil merapikan kerah kemeja Taehyung yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hyung~~ jangan panggil aku taetae~~" rengek Taehyung yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Aigoo~~ aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" ujar Baekhyun tulus lalu memeluk tubuh adik iparnya erat.

"Hyung~ aku tidak pergi jauh. Aku hanya tinggal di asrama" ucap Taehyung yang menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan karena dia mendengar isakan lirih hyung kesayangannya.

"Dia masih tinggal di kota yang sama Baek, tidak usah terlalu drama begitu" ujar Daehyun yang kini memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Baekhyun yang terlalu mendrama.

"Kim Daehyun keparat" umpat Baekhyun dengan wajah berlinang air mata dan juga eyeliner yang sudah luntur "Taetae sudah aku anggap anak sendiri. Diam saja kau. Dasar hyung yang tidak punya kasih sayang terhadap adiknya" serentetan kata umpatan akhirnya keluar dari celah bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Taehyung yang mendengar hal itu tertawa. Dia pasti akan merindukan kedua hyungnya yang tidak pernah akur walaupun sudah terikat dengan komitmen itu. Dia juga akan merindukan Namjoon yang sedari kemarin terus mengumpat pada Yoongi yang memberinya sebuah project disaat Taehyung akan pergi ke asrama. Padahal universitasnya masih satu kota dengan ketiga hyungnya.

"Hyungdeul semua aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Tapi tenang saja aku akan kembali seminggu sekali jika jadwalku tidak padat"

"Jika seminggu sekali akan merepotkanmu lebih baik kemarilah satu bulan sekali. Aku tahu rasanya menjadi mahasiswa tidaklah mena-AKH Baek sakit" desis Daehyun sambil mengelus pinggangganya karena cubitan Baekhyun.

"Tega sekali kau mengatakan hal itu pada adikmu yang akan hidup jauh dari kita Kim tolol Daehyun" umpatan Baekhyun kembali mengalir dan hanya diiringi tawa geli Taehyung. Dia akan benar-benar merindukan moment ini.

.

"Masih belum bisa melupakan ahjussi itu?" tanya Jimin ketika dia dan Taehyung sudah membereskan kamar asrama mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya Chim" gumam Taehyung yang sibuk membuat polah aneh di atas meja makan dengan menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Ini sudah lima tahun Taetaeku sayang. Lebih baik lupakan dia dan buka lembaran baru dengan orang lain" saran Jimin sambil meminum sodanya pelan.

"Aku sudah mencoba tapi ahjussi masihlah yang terbaik" gumam Taehyung yang kini menyumpit Jajangmyeonnya dengan lesu.

Jimin menghela napas, sahabat sehidupnya ini memang sudah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain tapi pasti akan berujung tangisan pilu Taehyung di malam hari karena ketidakcocokan pada pasangannya.

Jika Jimin ingin menyalahkan, Jimin akan menuding Jeon Jungkook sebagai tersangka karena membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Jeon Jungkook yang hilang selama lima tahun tidaklah membuat hati Taehyung tenang.

.

Hari-hari Taehyung ketika memasuki dunia perkuliahan sangat melelahkan. Tidak banyak jadwal untuk semester awal sepertinya tetapi tugas dari mata pelajaran yang dia ambil membuatnya stress setengah hidup.

Teman sehidup tapi tidak sematinya, Jimin. Sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda stress yang berlebih. Temannya tersebut sudah mulai meracau sendiri akan tugas yang berat dan terus terbangun di tengah malam karena bermimpi jika dia dikejar oleh paper work. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Sedang stress-stressnya keadaan Taehyung, dia kini selalu mendapati loker barangnya selalu dipenuhi oleh permen karet rasa semangka dan sekotak coklat rasa jeruk setiap harinya. Jimin yang mengetahui hal tersebut menggerutu, "Kenapa bukan ramen saja yang diletakkan disana? Lumayan untuk menghemat uang bulanan". Taehyung awalnya setuju, tetapi dia lebih baik memilih untuk diberi empat porsi Burger King jumbo setiap harinya.

Doa Taehyung terkabul dan lokernya selalu dipenuhi empat porsi Jumbo Burger King dan terkadang lokernya hanya berisi empat bungkus ramen siap makan. Jimin bahagia tetapi juga menggerutu di akhir.

"Dia pasti kehabisan uang ketika meletakkan ramen di lokermu Tae" cibir Jimin sambil melahap porsi kedua Burger Kingnya.

"Sudahlah" jawab Taehyung yang masih asyik melahap seporsi Burger Kingnya "Harga Burger King itu mahal Chim. Aku bisa memaklumi jika dia hanya mengirimkan empat bungkus ramen. Lumayan" lanjut Taehyung yang kini mulai membuka bungkus burger keduanya "Lagipula kau juga bahagia dengan ini semua. Jangan ' _sok_ ' begitu"

.

Empat porsi Burger King jumbo atau empat bungkus ramen instan sudah berhenti dikirim ke loker Taehyung. Yang ada kini hanya ada seplastik selada dan buah Strawberry di loker Taehyung.

"Kurasa dia jatuh miskin Chim" ujar Taehyung yang kini melahap strawberrynya nikmat.

"Bisa jadi" tanggap Jimin yang asyik membungkus sesumpit ramen dengan satu lembar selada dari Taehyung "Salah sendiri nekat mengirimkan Burger King Jumbo. Empat porsi pula".

Taehyung mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Jimin. Ketika dirinya ditanyai teman pendeknya tentang siapa yang selalu mengirimkan makanan untuk Taehyung, anak bermata kucing tersebut hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Tidak ingin mengetahui siapa itu?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Ingin. Tapi bagaimana cara mencarinya? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang banyak karena selalu mengirim kita makanan" balas Taehyung yang lansung disetujui oleh Jimin.

.

.

Liburan semester telah tiba. Taehyung merasa sangat bebas, oleh karena itu ketika dia pulang ke rumah, Dia lansung saja menenggelamkan badannya di Antara tumpukkan boneka yang bertebaran di atas kasurnya. Memakan banyak masakan Baekhyun dan persediaan Cheesecake Daehyun yang akan akan diomeli setelahnya karena tega sekali menghabiskan persediaan musim dingin Daehyun. Dan rutinitas terakhirnya adalah membaca relay koleksi komik Namjoon, entah itu dengan genre 21+ atau Gay, Taehyung tidak peduli.

Pada suatu pagi, Jimin berteriak seperti anak norak di depan rumah Taehyung yang lansung dihadiahi timpukan eyeliner oleh Baekhyun karena berisik dan sangat mengganggu ketenangan mahluk hidup.

"Hyung aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Taetae" rengek Jimin norak sambil melahap satu porsi cheesecake Daehyun.

"Ya tuhan Jimin, ini masih pukul lima pagi" gerutu Baekhyun yang mendadak migraine karena sahabat sehidup adik iparnya "Bahkan Taehyung belum bangkit dari Kasur" gerutu Baekhyun lagi yang kini sibuk menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang hendak seporsi lagi Cheesecake yang ada di lemari es.

"Tidak peduli" cebik Jimin sebal karena pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk menikmati satu potong cheesecake kembali "Aku akan membangkitkan Taehyung saja"

"Sana pergi. Pergi sekalian dari rumah ini" usir Baekhyun yang dibalas rengekkan manja Jimin.

"BERISIK" teriakan bernada tinggi dan membahana tersebut membuat Jimin bergidik dan lansung berlari ke kamar Taehyung.

.

Saat ini, Taehyung sibuk mengutuk sahabat sehidupnya dengan ganas. Taehyung dibangunkan dengan cara tidak terpuji oleh Jimin lalu dipaksa mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan terburu-buru. Lalu dia harus makan dengan cepat-cepat karena Jimin sangat berisik hingga membuat Daehyun kehabisan stok kesabaran dan berakhir dengan mengusir mereka berdua dari rumah.

"Chim, aku bersumpah jika kau bukanlah sahabatku kudoakan kau semakin pendek dan bantet" cibir Taehyung yang masih sibuk menyendok es krimnya dengan khidmat.

"Sudahlah jangan mendoakan yang jelek begitu. Siap untuk pergi?" Tanya Jimin ceria dengan sisa es krim coklat di sudut bibirnya.

"Memang kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa semangat.

"Taman bermain"

"Untuk apa? Melihat Roller Coaster saja kau sudah pusing sekarang kau bermaksud menaikinya?" cibir Taehyung "Jangan nekat. Aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab jika badan bantetmu itu pingsan disana. Memalukan"

"Duh" dengus Jimin "Bisa tidak untuk tidak menghinaku sehari saja?"

"Tidak bisa"

"Yak!" Jimin mulai berteriak heboh "Aku hanya ingin refreshing Tae. Dan mungkin taman bermain adalah tempat yang baik. Lagipula aku ingin menguji mentalku jika aku kuat atau tidak untuk menaikki wahana ekstrim" ocehan Jimin hanya dibalas dengusan bosan oleh Taehyung. Beruntungnya dia adalah sahabat Jimin paling baik, jika tidak mungkin sudah dibuang tubuh bantet Jimin di tengah sungai.

.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, Jimin dan Taehyung mulai berlarian seperti anak sekolah dasar ketika melihat macam-macam wahana yang menarik. JImin benar-benar membuktikan pada Taehyung dia sudah kuat mental untuk menaikki wahana ekstrim tanpa pingsan atau mual. Tapi mentalnya lansung hancur berkeping-keping ketika mereka berdua memasuki rumah hantu. Taehyung yang memang anti hantu dan gelap juga Jimin yang membenci hantu sejak lahirpun menangis heboh di tengah lorong rumah hantu hingga mereka berdua digiring oleh salah satu pegawai yang menyamar sebagai hantu perawan untuk keluar dari sana karena kasihan.

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan kembali mental mereka berdua, kini dua sahabat sehidup tidak semati itu kini duduk di salah satu café untuk makan. Setelah menelan empat porsi roti lapis, mereka berdua mulai memutari taman bermain. Mencoba bermain kecil-kecilan seperti melempar kaleng dan malah berakhir Taehyung yang hampir melempar petugas penjaganya karena tidak memberikan hadiah yang seharusnya. Jimin harus rela menanggung malu karena dipandang oleh banyak orang dan kini dia juga menenteng boneka singa besar milik Taehyung.

"Chim, aku ingin permen kapas" bisik Taehyung ketika dirinya melihat penjual permen kapas berwarna-warni.

"Baiklah tunggu dibangku itu dan bawa boneka singa ini" titah Jimin sambil menyerahkan boneka singa berukuran besar tersebut pada Taehyung dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Taehyung duduk di bangku dengan boneka singa di pangkuannya. Dia memeluk boneka tersebut dengan erat sambil mengingat sesuatu. Taehyung seperti merasakan de javu akan taman bermain, permen kapas dan juga menunggu di salah satu bangku taman bermain. Bedanya saat ini Taehyung memakai celana panjang kedodoran dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Namjoon dan ditemani oleh boneka singa di dekapannya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ini berbeda dengan apa yang dialaminya lima tahun yang lalu. Jimin tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti ahjussi dulu. Jimin tidak mungkin tega meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar air mata Taehyung mengucur deras hingga terisak pelan sambil terus memeluk boneka singa yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Taehyung kenapa menangis?" seseorang yang Taehyung yakini adalah Jimin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Taehyung masih tetap menangis sesenggukkan dan mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bulu-bulu halus boneka singa yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Chim, kenapa disaat seperti ini aku mengingat ahjussi lagi? Dia dengan teganya meninggalkanku di bangku taman bermain sendirian hingga malam. Saat itu aku kedinginan, besoknya aku demam hebat lalu ahjussi menghilang selama lima tahu. Chim hatiku sakit. Rasanya sangat sesak" isak Taehyung yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bulu-bulu halus boneka singanya.

"Hei sudah jangan menangis bocah. Ini permen kapasmu" ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Taehyung lansung menegakkan kepalanya kaget.

"Ahjussi?" bisik Taehyung dengan wajah jelek berlumur ingus dan air mata.

"Hei Tae. Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu sendirian lima tahun ini" ucap Jungkook yang lansung saja dipeluk badannya oleh Taehyung dengan boneka singa besar yang terhimpit di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

.

END

.

.

Side Story

Hari ini, Jungkook kembali memasukkan kembali sekotak coklat jeruk dan sebungkus permen karet semangka ke loker Taehyung.

"Ahjussi mesum?" Tanya sebuah suara yang ada belakang Jungkook. Lansung saja lelaki berotot itu menoleh ke belakang dan mata bulatnya membelalak kaget ketika mendapati seonggok manusia mochi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Err hai heem siapa namamu? Jumong? Jinin?" Tanya Jungkook ragu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau muncul setelah lima tahun lamanya? Apakah kau tidak tahu jika Taetaeku yang manis depresi karena kepergianmu ha?" bentak Jimin hingga mereka diperhatikan oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Lansung saja Jungkook mendekap mulut Jimin dan melarikan diri dari sana dengan Jimin yang terus-menerus memberontak.

"Yah apa"

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada Taehyung disaat yang tepat Jimin" ucap Jungkook yang berhasil membungkam mulut Jimin karena melihat wajah tersiksa Jungkook.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jimin tidak yakin.

"Aku akan muncul secara perlahan. Biarkanlah aku melakukannya dengan perlahan" ucap Jungkook yang membuat Jimin menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Baiklah" ucap Jimin yang membuat Jungkook lega "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan"

Jungkook seketika panic. "Baiklah apa itu?" Tanya Jungkook lesu.

"Jika ingin mengirimkan sesuatu di loker Taehyung, berilah dia empat porsi Jumbo Burger King"

"Yah bocah, apa kau mau memerasku?" protes Jungkook tidak suka. Ini konspirasi. Tidak adil.

"Yasudah jika tidak mau. Aku akan memberitahukan pada Taehyung tentang dirimu" ancam Jimin.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau menang bocah" dengus Jungkook yang dibalas teriakan ceria Jimin.

"Gomawo ahjussi tampan" pekik Jimin

 _"Ew"_

.

Real END

.

Don't asking me about sequel. Saya payah jika diharuskan membuat kisah cinta yang manis.

Ah its been long time setelah saya menghilang. Jujur saja, saya tidak suka cerita saya yang ini, no reason just don't like it.

Good day

Bye


	6. Ma Kitten : The Beginning

_**Note 1: Sebelum mulai membaca ini, sebaiknya kalian membaca chapter sebelumnya dahulu karena saya update dua cerita sekaligus.**_

 _ **Note 2: Jika kalian lupa dengan cerita Ma Kitten lebih baik kalian baca chapter 4 dahulu,,**_

 _ **Hm, rasanya saya terlalu banyak omong. Happy read!**_

.

.

Di dunia ini, diceritakan kedudukan kasta suatu kelompok ditentukan dari nama marga. Dan yang menduduki puncak kasta tertinggi adalah seorang Jeon. Jeon adalah marga yang berbahaya. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan kekuasaan Jeon yang agung. Seorang Jeon adalah ditaktor berdarah dingin dan berhati es. Seorang Jeon haruslah sempurna tanpa celah sedikitpun. Seorang Jeon haruslah cerdas dan licik disaat yang sama. Tidak ada Jeon yang berhati malaikat. Tidak ada Jeon yang lemah dan tidak ada Jeon yang dungu atau bodoh.

Jeon Jungkook berdiri di sebelah ayahnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan ketika melihat sosok kakaknya dicambuk oleh _cecurut_ ayahnya karena mendapat peringkat kedua di ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal" mohon kakaknya yang sudah kesakitan.

Alis Jungkook berkedut naik ketika melihat tangan besar dan kasar ayahnya menampar wajah kakaknya dengan keras.

"Tidak ada Jeon yang memohon untuk dikasihani. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu. Jeon tidak membutuhkan anak yang lemah" desisan dingin yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya membuat Jungkook menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Jeon Jungkook" desis kakaknya penuh dendam ketika melihat adiknya tersenyum meremehkannya. Harga diri seorang Jeon itu setinggi langit. Melihat adiknya yang tersenyum meremehkannya membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

"Keparat kau Jeon Jungkook" pekik kakaknya yang sudah memegang sebelah pisau tajam dan berlari ke arah Jungkook yang masih memasang tampang remeh.

Dengan tenang, Jungkook meraih katana yang selalu ditenteng ayahnya lalu menebaskan katana tersebut ke tangan kakak tersayangnya dengan seringai pongah yang menyebalkan.

"Lemah" ejek Jungkook datar dan meludahi wajah kakaknya yang kini kesakitan karena kehilangan tangan kanannya. Bibirnya berkedut pelan ketika mendengar suara tepukan tangan di sebelahnya.

"Tes ini berhasil. Pergi dari sini sekarang Jungkook. Aku masih punya urusan dengan kakak tersayangmu" desis ayahnya yang kini mulai menyeret tubuh kakaknya untuk menjauhi ruangan hukuman.

Jungkook menghela napas lalu menatap potongan tangan kakaknya dengan datar "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menebas Jeon" desisnya kalem lalu meninggalkan ruangan gelap yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

.

Tittle: Ma kitten? series : The Beginning

Rate: M

Mainpair : JungkookxTaehyung

Slight : NamjoonxTaehyung, etc

Warning : Alternative Universe, Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, Bot!Taehyung and wild imagination.

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok peringai yang kejam dan dingin melebihi tetua Jeon yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Sosok Jungkook yang sudah didoktrin untuk menjadi seorang ditaktor sejak dia lahir kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja bundar besar yang diisi banyak jamuan makan. Dia bisa melihat perwakilan dari marga yang lain sedang berkumpul untuk membahas sebuah masalah politik dan juga aksi pemberontakan.

"Pemberontakan terjadi terang-terangan di kalangan warga yang non-marga maupun warga yang mempunyai marga kecil" ucap seorang perwakilan dari marga Park.

"Terdapat juga isu bahwa yang memulai pemberontakan ini adalah seorang Jeon" seorang perwakilan dari marga Choi kini memandang Jeon sengit.

Bibir Jungkook berkedut pelan karena merasa pertemuan ini sangatlah tidak penting. Hanya orang dungu yang berani menyalahkan Jeon.

"Marga Jeon merupakan kasta tertinggi dari semua marga" ucap Jungkook datar kepada semua orang yang ada disana "Jeon tidak perlu melakukan pemberontakan dengan dalih ketidakadilan karena seseorang dipandang melalui kasta marga tidaklah adil. Jeon tidak akan pernah berbuat hal rendah seperti itu karena Jeon sendiri adalah marga yang ditakuti" lanjut Jungkook yang membuat orang-orang disana terpekur diam "Jeon tidak akan berbuat hal dungu semacam itu. Camkan baik-baik hal ini di otak kalian, Jeon tidak akan pernah merasa tersudutkan akan aksi pemberontakan yang dimana tujuan aslinya hanya ingin menggulingkan marga Jeon dimuka bumi ini. Berkacalah pada diri kalian yang juga mendukung pemberontakan tersebut hingga berani membuat pertemuan bodoh ini. Jeon tidak akan kalah dari marga-marga pemberontak seperti kalian" ungkapan dingin Jeon Jungkook membuat semua yang ada disana menggeram emosi.

"Hal ini menandakan kau mengibarkan bendera perang dengan kami Jeon" pekik sebuah suara yang Jungkook ingat adalah dari marga Kim.

"Gulingkan Jeon jika kau bisa Kim yang rendahan" desis Jungkook lalu meninggalkan tempat pertemuan yang kini berubah menjadi abu.

" **Jeon tidak akan pernah kalah dari Kim** " ucap Jungkook pada sosok Kim yang berdiri dengan tatapan benci padanya.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang ditaktor yang kejam dan jenius. Kini dirinya sedang menyusuri sebuah bukit tidak berpenghuni di kawasan Busan karena ingin menghilangkan stress yang dihasilkan oleh para pemberontak pembenci Jeon.

Jungkook menghela napasnya ketika melihat ladang bunga Canola terhempas luas dihadapannya. Dia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat tiga orang sedang merawat bunga-bunga tersebut dengan senyum dan canda tawa yang menghiasi bibir ketiganya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" bisik Jungkook ketika tatapannya terfokus pada figur paling kecil disana. Dengan tawa bahagia yang mengisi gendang telinganya dan juga bentuk bibir unik yang membanjiri penglihatannya.

Jungkook merasa dunianya lansung dijungkirbalikan ketika memandang visualisasi seseorang yang menggunakan topi jerami lebar sedang tersenyum sambil mencabuti akar-akar liar. Senyumnya sangatlah silau hingga membuat mata Jungkook buta.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya" gumam Jungkook pada sosok secerah matahari yang masih tertawa di tengah padang Canola.

.

"Atas segala kuasaku aku ingin anak kalian berdua berada dalam genggamanku" ujar Jungkook yang kini memandang angkuh kedua lelaki yang menatapnya sengit.

"Siapa kau yang berani sekali mengatakan hal itu pada kami?" Jungkook mengedutkan alisnya pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dungu tersebut.

"Kau, rendahan Kim Daehyun yang kabur dari margamu sendiri dan rela menggantinya dengan marga rendahan Byun karena tetua margamu tidak menyetujui hubungan gelapmu dengan si rendahan Byun yang sekarang duduk di sebelahmu saat ini" desis Jungkook yang membuat Daehyun lansung melangkah mendekatinya dan membogem mentah wajah Jungkook.

"Diam" desis Daehyun emosi.

"Dan kau Byun Baekhyun" lanjut Jungkook yang seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan amarah dan ketakutan dari kedua orang dihadapannya "Seorang dari marga rendahan Byun yang memberanikan diri bermain api dengan Kim. Melahirkan seorang anak dari dosa hubungan gelap kalian berdua dan menyembunyikan diri di tempat terisolasir seperti ini"

"DIAM" teriak Daehyun yang membogem wajah Jungkook lagi.

"Serahkan anak kalian padaku" bisik Jungkook sambil tersenyum sinis "Serahkan dia padaku untuk masa depan yang cerah. Untuk kebahagiaan bagi dirinya di masa depan" lanjut Jungkook dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling Daehyun menarik kerah kemejanya hingga menyeret tubuh jangkung Jeon dan melemparnya di halaman rumah mereka.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali kau bangsat Jeon" geram Daehyun lalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang tertawa keras.

"Kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah Kim" teriak Jungkook yang masih tertawa keras.

.

Satu minggu, satu minggu setelah insiden pengusiran Jungkook. Sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah padang bunga Canola kini terlalap oleh ganasnya api. Sebuah teriakan panik dan kesedihan menggema di tengah keheningan malam. Bunga Canola berwarna kekuningan dipantuli oleh cahaya-cahaya oranye menyala, isakan tangis terus berkumandang di seluruh penjuru kebun Canola.

"Appa, ayah" panggil seseorang yang sedari tadi bersimpuh di depan rumah yang sudah hangus ditelan si jago merah.

"Appa" isaknya dengan napas tersengal "Ayah" isaknya lagi dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Ssttt tenanglah" bisik seseorang yang kini memeluk tubuh ketakutan tersebut dari belakang.

"Si-siapa?" bibir tipis yang biasanya tersenyum unik kini bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang dialih tugaskan untuk mengasuhmu atas perintah Byun Daehyun" jelas orang itu yang mendekap lebih erat tubuh di depannya "Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Dan kau sekarang ada di bawah kuasaku Byun atau bisa kusebut Kim Taehyung"

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya seseorang kalem sambil membenahkan jubah putih bersihnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau tahu, aku termakan oleh rasa obsesi yang menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa lemah untuk pertama kalinya ketika mata bulat tersebut menitikkan air mata. Aku ingin dia melupakan semua kesedihan yang dimilikinya. Aku ingin, _HANYA_ seorang Jeon Jungkook yang ada di pikirannya" jelas Jungkook yang kini mengelusi sebuah tabung tinggi berisi cairan berwarna kehijauan.

"Tapi ini ilegal Jungkook" bisik seseorang berjubah putih tersebut sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya pusing.

"Lakukan sekarang juga Min. Lakukan perintahku sekarang juga" geram Jungkook hingga si marga Min menghembuskan napas pelan lalu menarik tuas sebuah mesin ke bawah.

Mesin-mesin yang ada di sekitar ruangan menyala dan mulai bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Air-air berwarna kehijauan yang berada dalam sebuah tabung tinggi mulai menggelembung pelan karena banyaknya cairan-cairan lain yang mengisi tabung tersebut. Sosok yang meringkuk di dalam tabung mulai bergetar tubuhnya hingga mengejang hebat dan membuat Jungkook menoleh panik ke arah si Min.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus pelan tabung berisi seorang anak lelaki yang rambutnya mulai berubah warna menjadi pudar keputihan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku Jeon" bisik si Min dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol hingga tubuh telanjang pemuda yang berada di dalam tabung mengejang lebih hebat hingga telinga lancip dn juga ekor berbulu berwarna kelabu mucul dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh telanjang tersebut terus mengejang hingga cairan kehijauan yang ada di dalam tabung tersedot ke dalam sebuah lubang dan habis tak tersisa. Tabung kaca tersebut terbuka hingga membuat tubuh telanjang tersebut jatuh ke dalam pelukan Jeon Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan cemas.

"Min" geram Jungkook marah.

"Dia akan sadar Jeon" pongah si Min yang kini membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

Jungkook melihat tubuh telanjang pemuda yang ada di dekapannya mulai bergerak pelan hingga terdengar lenguhan pelan dari bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan bak cherry tersebut.

"Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook pada orang tersebut yang kini berusaha membuka matanya berat hingga menampakkan kelereng seterang tosca yang indah.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Master. Panggil aku master" bisik Jungkook lalu mencium bibir kemerahan itu kembut.

.

.

"M-master" rintih seorang hybrid yang kini sedang menungging dengan kedua bongkahan pantat memerah perih.

"Sebutkan kesalahanmu Tae" bisik sang master yang kini mengelus pantat kemerahan tersebut dan menjilatnya pelan.

"Ta-tae salah k-karena ugh" ucapan si hybrid terhenti karena sang master melesakkan jemari panjangnya pada lubang sucinya "Tae ugh keluar dari mansion hmm"

"Dan Tae mengerti bukan apa yang akan master lakukan untuk hybrid yang nakal?"

"N-ne"

"Hybrid pintar" bisik sang master yang mengecup bibir bengkak sang hybrid.

.

"Doctor Min?" tanya seorang hybrid yang kini sedang berusaha membuka pintu keperakan si Doctor.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si Doctor, dia hanya menggumam pelan sambil membantu si Hybrid membuka pintu lalu menuntun tubuh tersebut untuk berbaring di ranjang pasien yang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Doctor Min, apa Tae baik-baik saja?" tanya si Hybrid pada sang doctor berwajah datar yang masih sibuk menyiapkan beberapa barang.

"Tidak pernah ada kesalahan dalam tubuhmu Taehyung. Kau baik-baik saja" balas si doctor dengan suaranya yang datar dan dingin.

"Tapi beberapa hari ini Tae bermimpi sesuatu hal yang aneh" perkataan Taehyung mebuat tangan pucat si doctor yang hendak mengambil sebuah cairan di lemari steril terhenti dan mulai bergetar pelan.

"Mimpi?" tanya si doctor yang kini mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tangan yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Iya, mimpi" lanjut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah pucat doctor Min yang kini sedang melepas kancing kemejanya "Disana aku melihat sebuah rumah di tengah padang bunga Canola. Ada suara tawa dan sebuah suara yang terus memanggil namaku" perkataan si hybrid benar-benar menghentikan pergerakan si Doctor yang hendak menyuntikkan sesuatu pada hybrid tersebut.

"Apakah si Jeon tau tentang hal ini?" tanya si Doctor kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Ti-ugh, t-tidak" jawab si hybrid dengan napas tersengal "Master tidak pernah tau. Tae belum memberitahukan hal ini pada master"

" **TIDAK** " bentak si doctor yang kini melempar suntik yang sudah kosong ke sudut ruangan yang dingin.

Badan Taehyung bergetar ketakutan hingga kedua telinga lancipnya menunduk layu dan ekor yang melilit tubuhnya protective.

"Jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada mastermu" bisik sang doctor pada telinga Taehyung yang menunduk layu "Jangan pernah beritahu atau kau akan mati Taehyung" bisik Doctor Min dengan nada bergetar takut dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Pergi" ucap si Doctor yang kini membelakangi tubuh si Hybrid yang masih ketakutan.

Tanpa diperintah dua kalipun akhirnya Taehyung membereskan pakaiannya dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan Doctor Min yang diselimuti oleh udara dingin yang menyesakkan dada. Sebelum Taehyung pergi dia menolehkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat badan bergetar si Doctor Min yang membelakanginya sambil mencengkram erat ujung meja kerjanya.

"Aku pergi" bisik Taehyung "Terima kasih untuk pemeriksaan hari ini Doctor"

Perkataan Taehyung hanya dibalas keheningan hingga sosok si Hybrid menghilang dari ruangan dingin si Doctor Min.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jimin_?" racau si Doctor yang kini duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai yang dingin dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar hebat.

.

"Taehyung kau terlihat bersedih?" tanya sebuah suara lembut pada Taehyung yang hanya memandangi taman belakang mansion Jeon yang penuh dengan berbagai bunga.

"Master Jisoo?" tanya Taehyung kikuk.

"Panggil aku Hyung Tae, tidak perlu menggunakan master" ujar Jisoo yang kini mengelus puncak kepala si hybrid hingga membuatnya menggeram nyaman.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Jisoo yang masih membelai rambut putih si hybrid.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu hal yang kecil" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Jisoo "Sesuatu yang sa~~ngat~~ kecil" ujar Taehyung lucu sambil memberi gesture kecil yang sangat lucu dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Jisoo tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas. Terdengar pekikkan protes dari Taehyung karena merusak tatanan rambutnya lalu akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Taehyung dan Jisoo yang tertawa satu sama lain hingga tawa tersebut terhenti ketika melihat sosok tegap memasuki taman dengan mata memicing tajam. Jisoopun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunduk dalam kepada seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mas"

"Pergi" perintah mutlak tersebut membuat Jisoo mengangguk sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan taman. Taehyung yang melihat kepergian Jisoo kini menggerakkan ekornya sedih hingga menimbulkan denting bel yang aneh.

"Master" panggil Taehyung yang berlari ceria ke arah si Master dengan menenteng segenggam bunga Canola yang ia cabut di taman. Dirinya berlari hingga menimbulkan dentingan bel yang nyaring lalu dilemparkan badannya ke arah tubuh si Master yang siap menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Hai Tae. Bersenang-senang dengan Jisoo hm" Taehyung tau itu bukanlah pertanyaan dari Masternya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk lucu sambil mengendus lucu leher sang Master yang memancarkan harum Mint yang segar. "Bagaimana pemeriksaan dengan Doctor Min hari ini?" tanya si Master yang membuat ekor kelabu Taehyung mendadak menegang singkat.

"Emm"

"Taehyung jawab aku!" perintah sang Master mutlak.

"Baik-baik saja. Doctor Min melakukannya dengan baik" jawab Taehyung ceria sambil menurunkan satu lengan kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan bekas suntikan yang masih segar di sekitar lehernya.

Sang Master hanya mengangguk lalu mencium bibir hybrid itu lembut lalu menggendong badan yang lebih kecil dari dirinya tersebut di tengah Gazebo yang ada di taman.

"Master, Tae memetik bunga Canola untuk master" ujar Taehyung ceria sambil menyematkan setangkai Canola pada saku kemeja hitam Jungkook.

"Canola? Tidak biasanya" heran Jungkook karena tidak biasanya Taehyung tertarik dengan bunga Canola.

"Hanya ingin" balas Taehyung yang kini bergelung nyaman di pangkuan Jungkook "Master bolehkah Tae meminta satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah?" tanya Taehyung ragu sambil menatap Jungkook yang berusaha menyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan permintaannya "Bolehkan, bolehkah Tae mempunyai sebuah rumah mungil di tengah ladang bunga Canola?" wajah Jungkook yang tadinya lembut mulai mengeras kaku.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal itu?" tanya Jungkook kaku yang membuat Taehyung menelan ludah susah.

"Hanya ingin" jawab Taehyung lirih.

Tanpa kata apapun Jungkook menggedong Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tengah dan menyerahkan hybrid tersebut pada Jisoo dan mengutusnya untuk tidak keluar dari kamar selama beberapa hari.

Taehyung yang mendengar titah Jungkook menunduk sedih. Apakah dia membuat kesalahan hingga Jungkook seperti itu?

.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang juga Min" teriak Jungkook yang kini melempar bogeman mentah pada wajah pucat si Doctor Min yang kini tersungkur di lantai dingin dengan wajah lebam penuh luka.

"Dia mulai mengingat memori lamanya Jeon" jelas si Doctor dengan napas tersengal "Otaknya mulai menolak serum yang kubuat. Kau tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan kenyataan jika kau membunuh orang tuanya Jeon. Kau mendapatkannya dengan cara kotor dan licik" teriak si Doctor frustasi.

" _BEDEBAH BRENGSEK_!" teriak Jungkook yang kini mencengkram kerah si Doctor hingga membuat tubuh lelaki pucat tersebut terangkat naik "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada si Pink itu Min? Beraninya kau berbicara sepeti itu padaku?" tekan Jungkook pada si pucat yang kini memejamkan matanya lelah "Buatlah serum yang lebih kuat" geram Jungkook "Buat sekarang atau kau tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan si Pink kesayanganmu"

" **BANGSAT** " teriak Doctor Min yang mulai membogem wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tertawa ketika melihat reaksi lelaki pucat dihadapannya "Kau tahu dimana aku mengasingkannya bukan? Buatlah serum yang lebih kuat atau dia mati oleh marga Kim ah bukan atau seseorang bermarga Jung yang kau benci itu hm" lirih Jungkook lalu tertawa licik ketika melihat tubuh pucat Doctor Min kelimpungan mencari sesuatu di laci meja kerjanya lalu mulai menemukan sebuah botol obat dan menelan beberapa butir pil yang ada disana.

"Keparat kau Jeon" geram si Doctor dengan wajah berantakan dan tubuh bergetar hebat.

.

"Populasi Jeon di Korea sudah habis tidak tersisa" ungkap seseorang yang kini menghadap Jeon Jungkook yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil membaca sesuatu. "Saat ini kedudukan tertinggi dalam Korea Selatan adalah Kim. Kim merajalela dimanapun"

"Jadi Ayah juga sudah dibinasakan?" tanya Jungkook skeptic.

"Kau tau jawabannya Jeon" jawab lelaki berhidung lancip pada Jungkook.

"Jalankan rencana B. Kita akan memulainya besok" ujar Jungkook yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

"Jangan Gila Jungkook" bentak lelaki tinggi tersebut "Bagaimana jika rencana ini gagal? Kau akan kehilangan Taehyung untuk selamanya" ucapnya sendu.

"Jeon" singkat Jungkook tanpa memandang orang yang berada di belakangnya "Marga itu bukanlah hanya sebagai pajangan di namaku Lee. Lakukan dengan segera dan aku akan membuat keparat Kim itu menjilat ujung sepatuku. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang" lanjut Jungkook picik " _ **Seorang Jeon tidak akan kalah dari Kim**_. Ingat itu Lee" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Hai Tae" bisik Jungkook yang kini mengelus kepala Taehyung lembut.

"Hm" gumam Taehyung yang telinga kirinya bergerak-gerak lucu "Master?" bisiknya dengan nada mengantuk yang kentara.

"Hei, aku ingin memberikan perintah padamu" titah Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung terduduk tegap menatap masternya.

"Besok" ucap Jungkook yang kini mengelus bibir bawah Taehyung lembut "Kau akan terbangun sendirian tanpa diriku. Tidak ada Jisoo atau yang lain. Kau hanya akan bersama Bibi Jung disini" jelas Jungkook lalu menghisap bibir bawah Taehyung dengan sensual.

"Ehm-L-Lalu bagaimana dengan Doctor Min?" tanya Taehyung yang kini mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk mempermudah Jungkook melepas piayamanya.

"Dia akan memberikan sebuah pemeriksaan penuh besok. Lansung saja ke ruangannya dan mungkin kau akan tertidur selama tiga hari disana" jawab Jungkook yang kini menjilat satu tonjolan mungil yang ada di dada Taehyung yang mulai terengah hebat "Doctor akan selalu ada di ruangannya dan dia akan memberikan jadwal baru padamu" Jungkook melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menjilat seluruh permukaan perut rata Taehyung dan mulai meremat pelan kejantanan hybrid tersebut hingga terdengar suara lenguhan nikmat si hybrid.

"L-lalu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menarik surai kelam Jungkook yang kini tengah melahap kejantanannya dengan nikmat.

"Setelah seminggu di rawat eksklusif oleh Doctor Min, berendamlah setiap malam di _air terjun Onogawa Fodou_ hingga bertemu seorang lelaki tinggi dengan dimple di kedua pipinya" jelas Jungkook sambil memasukkan satu jari panjangnya di lubang ketat Taehyung hingga ekor dan telinga lancip si Hybrid menegang nikmat.

"Panggil dia Master, bersikaplah seolah dia adalah aku" lanjut Jungkook sambil mencoba mencakup lidah Taehyung yang mulai menjilati bibir dan wajahnya "Temani dia selama beberapa hari. Beraktinglah seolah kau adalah hybrid yang setia meskipun selalu dilukai oleh masternya" pernyataan Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengangguk mengerti ketika mulutnya mulai dijamah oleh lidah nakal si Master.

"Giring dia ke mansion, Doctor Min akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh. Bersiaplah karena dia akan membunuh Bibi Jung apapun yang terjadi. Bersiaplah juga karena dia yang akan menyiksa dan menyakitimu" Kembali Jungkook menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung yang kini terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang dengan kaki melingkari pinggang kokoh Jungkook dan siap menerima kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah bersiap di ujung lubang ketatnya "Mengerti Tae?" Tanya Jungkook yang menjilat telinga lancip Taehyung yang napasnya kini tersendat-sendat hebat.

"Me-meng akh mengerti Master ahh-yyah t-there Master" balas Taehyung dengan badan terhentak hebat.

"Turuti kemauannya untuk berangkat ke Seoul dan turuti kemauannya juga yang akan berjanji untuk menemuiku di Seoul. Turuti semua kemauannya ketika ada di Seoul. Kau akan bertemu satu lelaki pendek berambut merah muda yang akan membantu sedikit disana" jelas Jungkook yang kini menggeram pelan karena lubang ketat Taehyung menjepit kejantanannya.

"Kita akan bertemu disana dan setelah itu aku akan membawamu untuk menempati rumah mungil di tengah padang bunga Canola yang sudah aku bangun khusus untukmu seorang"

"B-benarkah master?" Tanya Taehyung yang kini tertidur lemas karena sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Tentu" jawab Jungkook yang mencium kening Taehyung lembut "Dan untuk sekali ini saja. Panggil aku Jungkook" pinta Jungkook yang membuat air mata Taehyung mengalir pelan.

"J-jungkook" lirih Taehyung pelan lalu mencium bibir Jungkook lembut "Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook" racau Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook erat hingga terlelap dalam tidur.

.

.

" _Kim sudah menemukan Taehyung dan saat ini si bangsat tersebut sudah menguasai mansionmu_ " jelas Doctor Min dari seberang telepon yang kini terpasang dalam mode speaker.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri Min. Aku tidak ingin bangsat Kim itu menyentuh Labmu" balas Jungkook yang tadinya melirik ke arah jendela.

" _Tanpa kau beri perintah aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotor Kim itu menyentuh areaku_ " dengus Doctor Min pelan dan hanya dibalas gumaman singkat Jungkook lalu mematikan sambungan mereka.

"Lee" perintah Jungkook pada Seokmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangannya "Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Jimin akan mengirimkan sebuah pesan ketika semua sudah siap" titahnya lalu duduk di atas sofa dengan memegang sebuah botol wine lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Berhati-hatilah Jeon" perkataan Seokmin hanya dibalas suara kucuran Wine yang dituang dalam gelas tinggi yang ada di atas meja.

Segera setelah Seokmin pergi, pintu kamar hotel Jungkook didobrak oleh orang-orang berjas rapi. Jungkook meminum winenya santai ketika salah satu dari mereka menodongkan pistol ke arah kepalanya.

"Biarkan dia hidup" ucap sebuah suara yang ada di belakang gerombolan tersebut hingga mereka membiarkan seseorang melewati mereka.

"Hai Jung" sapa Jungkook tenang dan masih meminum winenya santai.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Jeon" geram si Jung yang mulai marah dengan sikap Jungkook yang terlalu santai.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan satu botol ini. Apa kau mau minum bersamaku?" tawar Jungkook yang tertawa mengejek pada si Jung yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Keparat" umpatnya dan menembak botol wine Jungkook hingga hancur. "Winemu sudah hancur Jeon. Buang senjatamu dan angkat tanganmu sekarang juga" perintahnya marah dan membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan pisau bermata satu yang ia sembunyikan di dekatnya lalu membuangnya ke hadapan si Jung.

Jungkook mulai berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah dengan senyum picik di wajah.

"Bahkan kau masih bisa tertawa?" Tanya si Jung yang mulai mengikat kedua tangan Jungkook ke belakang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polos "Apa kau ingin aku menangis sedu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman picik yang membuat si Jung meludahi wajahnya.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" gumam seseorang yang kini mengelilingi badan Jungkook yang diikat dari atas dengan pandangan remeh "Menangkap satu-satunya marga Jeon di muka bumi ini tidaklah sulit" ungkapnya sambil tersenyum hingga menampilkan kedua dimplenya.

"Kau hanya terlalu puas dengan apa yang kau dapat saat ini Kim" balas Jungkook yang kini melirik si Kim dengan seringai di bibirnya yang robek dan berdarah.

Si Kim memicingkan mata tajam lalu menendang wajah Jungkook kasar berulang kali.

"Kita lihat, apakah kau masih bias tersenyum seperti itu ketika hybrid kesayanganmu kusayat kulitnya dengan pisaumu ini" ucap si Kim sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau bermata satu dengan ukiran 'Jeon' di pangkal pisaunya.

"Kita lihat hingga seberapa jauh kau mampu menyiksanya" geram Jungkook yang kini meludahi wajah si Kim yang menggeram marah.

"Kau tidak berdaya Jeon" titah si Kim yang kini menarik surai berantakan Jungkook "Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang. Kau akan mencium telapak kakiku dan merengek seperti bayi ketika melihat kekasih hatimu kusiksa" bisik si Kim yang menggoreskan pisau tersebut pada pipi Jungkook dalam lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan sempit dan gelap.

"Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan tertawa terakhir Kim" bisik Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook melihatnya, dia melihat bagaimana si brengsek Kim menyentuh Taehyungnya dengan tangan kotornya. Dia juga bisa mendengar teriakan nyaring Taehyung ketika bangsat tersebut menggigit telinga taehyung keras hingga hybrid malang tersebut menangis kesakitan. Jungkook bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri si bangsat Kim itu tersenyum menghina padanya lalu mencium bibir Taehyung ganas. Jungkook menggeram marah ketika bangsat tersebut menarik ekor Taehyung keras hingga membuat si hybrid berteriak memohon karena kesakitan.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan mastermu? Aku akan mempertemukan kalian" bisik Bangsat Kim itu sambil membuka kain hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi mata indah si hybrid.

Jungkook menggeram rendah ketika mata bulat hybrid tersebut membengkak dan bersedih ketika melihat badannya digantung seperti babi yang hendak dikuliti. Dia menatap hybrid kesayangannya dan berbisik semua akan baik-baik saja dengan pelan hingga hybrid tersebut mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya si bangsat pada Taehyung yang masih belum melepas pandangannya dari sang master "Mastermu sudah berada disini dengan keadaan sekarat, manis" bisiknya pada telinga Taehyung yang menunduk lesu.

"M-master Jeon" bisik Taehyung lemah dan membuat Jungkook menggeram marah. Dia bisa merasakan lelehan panas sebuah lahar seperti menyiram bagian dalam perutnya hingga menimbulkan rasa sesak dan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya ketika paha kecil Taehyung diraba oleh tangan kotor di brengsek Kim.

"BRENGSEK" teriak Jungkook marah "Beraninya kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu Kim" marah Jungkook yang kini berusaha melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau marah Jeon?" Tanya seorang Kim Namjoon yang kini mlai mengeluarkan pisau bermata satu milik Jungkook dari balik jasnya "Kau marah jika aku menyentuh hybrid kesayanganmu?" tanyanya lagi sembari mengoleskan ujung pisau tersebut ke pipi kecoklatan Taehyung hingga menimbulkan goresan kecil disana.

"BANGSAT" teriak Jungkook yang sudah berhasil membebaskan satu tangannya dari belenggu rantai.

Namjoon yang melihat Jungkook sudah mulai bebas akhirnya membebaskan ikatan pada tubuh Taehyung dan menyekap hybrid tersebut dalam kungkungan lengannya.

"Berani bergerak maka hybrid ini mati Jeon" bisik Namjoon sambil menggoreskan pisau ke pipi Taehyung dalam hingga menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan sang hybrid.

"Ma-master" isak Taehyung ketika Jungkook hanya menatap geram Namjoon dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Jungkook tidak ingin gegabah karena sekali saja dia melangkahkan kakinya maka Namjoon tidak akan segan-segan memotong nadi Taehyung. Dia melirik ke arah lelaki mungil berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam. Lelaki serupa mochi tersebut mulai mengeluarkan dua buah pisau bermata dua dari balik sabuknya dan menyambar asisten Namjoon dengan sekali sabetan.

"Hoseok" teriak Namjoon ketika melihat asistennya sudah jatuh bersimpuh dengan luka di leher "Sial" gertaknya hingga dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari badan Taehyung.

"Urusanmu adalah denganku Kim" desis Jungkook yang kini memojokkan Namjoon dan merebut pisau bermata satunya dari tangan si Kim.

"Kau selalu tahu jika Kim tidak akan pernah kalah oleh Jeon bukan?" bisik Namjoon yang mulai menggores perut Jungkook dengan satu pisau yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ugh" geram Jungkook sambil memegang sisi perutnya yang tergores pisau.

"M-master" bisik sebuah suara yang ketakutan ketika melihat darah mulai mengucur di lantai.

"Jimin" titah Jungkook yang kini maju untuk menerjang Namjoon dan berhasil menyabut lengan kanan pemuda tinggi tersebut dengan pisau kesayangannya "Bawa pergi Taehyung. Seokmin pasti sudah diluar. Lakukan tugasmu untuk terakhir kalinya" lanjut Jungkook yang kini mulai menindih Namjoon dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Namjoon hingga lelaki tersebut memekik kesakitan.

.

Jimin hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Taehyung ketika kakinya dicekal dan ditarik kuat hingga dia jatuh di atas lantai yang kotor. Jimin menggeram rendah dan melirik Hoseok yang menarik kakinya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri memegang luka sabetan di lehernya.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga padamu Park" desis Hoseok yang menarik kaki Jimin agar lebih dekat dengannya hingga membuat tubuh pendek Jimin terseret ke arahnya. "Dari awal aku sudah curiga padamu yang tiba-tiba membela Kim" desis Hoseok yang menarik salah satu pisau Jimin dan menggores lengan kanan lelaki mochi tersebut.

"Ugh" ringisan Jimin terdengar ketika pisau tajam miliknya menggores lengan kanannya "Lalu kenapa dengan bodohnya kau tidak melaporkan hal ini pada tuanmu Jung. Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Kau atau tuanmu yang jenius itu?" cibir Jimin yang kini menendang wajah Hoseok dengan kaki kirinya yang bebas.

"Dari awal kau sudah tahu siapa aku" ucap Jimin yang memberi bogeman mentah pada wajah Hoseok "Dari awal kaulah yang merenggut kemampuan Yoongi hyung hingga dia tidak bisa bertarung lagi" geram JImin yang masih memukuli wajah Hoseok "DAN DARI AWAL KAU SUDAH TAHU BAHWA AKU ADALAH KEKASIH MIN YOONGI YANG KAU RENGGUT KEMAMPUAN MENEBASNYA" teriak Jimin yang kini menebaskan pisaunya pada leher Hoseok hingga lelaki berwajah lonjong tersebut memuntahkan darah dengan hebat.

"BEDEBAH" teriak Jimin yang kini menusuk dada Hoseok "Kau yang membuat Yoongi hyung kehilangan kemampuan berpedangnya" isak Jimin yang masih menusuk-nusuk dada Hoseok yang hampir koyak "Kau yang menyebabkan Yoongi hyung mengalami Anxiety Disorder dan stress berkelanjutan. BRENGSEK KAU YANG MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP NORMAL KAMI BERDUA" teriak Jimin yang masih menusuk dada Hoseok yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yoongi hyung aku membunuhnya h-hiks" tangis Jimin yang kini menghapus air matanya dengan tangan penuh darahnya "Aku sudah membalaskan dendam kita Min Yoongi" isak Jimin yang kini berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang terdiam shock atas apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Pegang tanganku hybrid cengeng" titah Jimin yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung yang masih terisak pelan. Tanpa banyak melawan, Taehyungpun meraih tangan Jimin dan mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan gudang sempit mansion Kim.

Jimin terus menarik tangan Taehyung dan terus mengumpat betapa lambannya laju lari Taehyung dan terus mengomeli hybrid tersebut karena terus-terusan berhenti. Di ujung tangga Jimin bisa melihat sosok Seokmin yang sedang menebas seluruh bawahan Kim dengan pistol di tangan kirinya dan pisau bermata satu di tangan kanannya.

"Lee dibelakangmu" teriak Jimin yang membuat Seokmin menoleh dan menggoreskan pisaunya pada leher seseorang.

Jimin terus berlari sambil menarik Taehyung hingga kurang dari sepuluh langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat Seokmin yang sudah bebas dari bawahan Kim. Seokmin melebarkan matanya kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang berlari di belakang Jimin dan juga Taehyung.

"Park akh" teriak Seokmin kesakitan ketika punggungnya ditebas oleh salah satu bawahan Kim yang masih hidup.

"Lee" bisik Jimin ketika melihat keadaan Seokmin. Jimin merasakan seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari arah belakang hingga membenturkan kepalanya pada lantai yang dingin.

Terdengar teriakan ketakutan Taehyung dan teriakan kesakitan Seokmin. Jimin bisa melihat sosok Kim Namjoon berjalan terpincang mendekatinya lalu menendang wajahnya kuat hingga siluet Namjoon yang menyeret Taehyung kasar untuk keluar dari mansion Kim.

.

.

.

.

"Kim tidak akan pernah kalah dari Jeon" ringis Namjoon yang punggungnya ditusuk dua kali oleh Jungkook.

"Berhentilah untuk mengatakan hal yang bodoh Kim. Kim akan selalu kalah oleh Jeon" sinis Jungkook yang kini menatap Jimin yang membawa pergi Taehyung.

"Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir sebelum terbakar di neraka Jeon?" Tanya Namjoon dengan napas tersengal.

Jungkook mengcengkram erat luka di perutnya lalu menaikkan alisnya congkak ketika mendengar kata-kata Namjoon "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu Kim. Kau yang akan mati" ungkap Jungkook yang masih menendang kepala Namjoon.

"Tidak" racau Namjoon pelan "Kim tidak akan pernah kalah dari Jeon" teriak Namjoon yang kini berdiri dan mendorong wajah Jungkook hingga membentur dinding "Kau yang kalah Jeon. _KAU_ " tekan Namjoon yang mulai membenturkan kepala Jungkook pada tembok hingga pemuda Jeon tersebut meringis sakit.

"Bangsat" gumam Jungkook yang kini menusuk paha kanan Namjoon dengan pisaunya dan berhasil bebas dari cengkraman pemuda Kim tersebut.

Jungkook kembali menusukkan pisaunya ke paha kanan Namjoon hingga menancap dan menendang perut si bangsat Kim berulang kali. Namjoon menepis tendangan Jungkook dengan mencengkram kaki kanan lelaki Jeon tersebut lalu membanting tubuh berotot itu di lantai yang kotor. Napas Jungkook terengah dengan ringisan sakit karena kepelanya yang kini mulai mengucurkan darah. Jungkook menjegal kaki Namjoon yang hendak pergi dan menindih tubuh tinggi tersebut hingga membanturkan kepala bangsat Kim tersebut ke lantai berulang kali.

Namjoon mulai merasakan pusing melanda kepalanya. Namjoon mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mencekik leher Jungkook kuat-kuat hingga membuat lelaki Jeon tersebut tersengal parah. Jungkook mencekik leher Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya hingga Namjoon membuka mulutnya karena mulai kehabisan napas.

"Mati" racau Jungkook yang masih mencekik Namjoon yang mulai kehabisan napas "Mati" geram Jungkook. Namjoon menggeleng lalu tangan kanannya meraih pisau yang menancap di paha kanannya dan menancapkan pisau itu tepat di ulu hati Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook terbatuk darah hebat hingga darahnya berceceran tepat di wajah Namjoon yang kini mulai berusaha menormalkan jalur napasnya. Namjoon tertawa hebat ketika melihat wajah sekarat Jungkook yang menahan sakit sambil terus menancapkan pisau pada ulu hati Jungkook semakin dalam.

" _Kim tidak akan pernah kalah dari Jeon_ " bisik Namjoon yang kini menarik rambut Jungkook dan melempar tubuh berotot tersebut hingga menabrak dinding gudang yang kotor. Dirinya berusaha berdiri lalu menghampiri tubuh Jungkook yang meringkuk kesakitan sambil terus terbatuk darah. Dirinya menendang wajah Jungkook berulang kali hingga kesadaran si Jeon tersebut perlahan mula menghilang.

"Pada akhirnya Kim yang menang Jeon" ucap Namjoon sinis pada Jungkook yang sekarat namun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh.

Namjoonpun meninggalkan tubuh meringkuk Jeon dan berjalan menjauhi gudang. Dia melewati badan kaku Hoseok dan menginjak dada lelaki berwajah lonjong tersebut sekali lalu tersenyum remeh. Dia mencoba berlari meskipun dengan terpincang untuk mengejar Jimin dan Taehyung yang seharusnya masih belum jauh.

Dari kejauhan Namjoon bisa melihat sosok Taehyung yang diseret paksa untuk berlari oleh Park Jimin. Lansung saja Namjoon menyambar belakang kepala Jimin ketika dirinya sudah tepat berada di belakang lelaki berambut merah muda tersebut. Di dorongnya badan Jimin hingga genggaman tangan lelaki mochi tersebut terpisah dari Taehyung yang terjatuh bersimpuh di sampingnya. Namjoon mencengkram belakang kepala Jimin dan membenturkan kepala pemuda Park tersebut tiga kali hingga menendang wajah Jimin keras.

Lansung saja Namjoon meraih lengan Taehyung kasar dan berjalan melewati Seokmin yang sudah tumbang. Dia bisa melihat bawahannya yang masih tersisa menunduk hormat padanya lalu menunjukkan sebuah jalan untuk segera pergi. Taehyung terus memberontak di sampingnya hingga menggigit jemarinya keras dan menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan dari Namjoon.

Lansung saja hybrid tersebut berlari meninggalkan Namjoon yang terus berteriak kepada bawahannya untuk dengan cepat meraih hybrid yang berlari lincah tersebut.

Taehyung terus berlari dan berlari dari kejaran bawahan Namjoon. Tidak disesalinya jika dia sering melarikan diri dari kejaran Jisoo yang mati-matian memaksanya mandi. Taehyung berlari hingga ke ruangan tengah dan dia bisa melihat tubuh Seokmin terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. Taehyung berlari menghampiri Seokmin dan mencoba menyadarkan lelaki berhidung mancung tersebut. Seseorang berjalan dari belakang Taehyung dengan membawa sebuah pisau bermata dua seperti milik Jimin lalu mencengkram bahu Taehyung erat hingga membuat hybrid tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kaget ketika melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

"Hai Tae"

.

END

.

Oh yeah, this is the ending *Laugh*

Mari kita vote, jika saya melanjutkan series ini, maka siapa yang akan mendapatkan hybrid manis kita ini? Si ambisius, genius dan kepala batu Kim Namjoon atau si Psycho Jungkook yang sangat begitu terobsesi pada Taehyung? Kalian bisa pilih.

Saya begitu suka dengan Yoonmin hingga saya membuat sedikit cerita menyedihkan untuk mereka. Sorry for Hoseok yang saya buat mati dan menjadi orang kejam, love you Hobi.

Ah iyes, saya mengucapkan maaf yang sangat mendalam karena menghilang begitu saja. Para reader tentu tidak lupa membaca chapter sebelum ini bukan? *laugh*

Dan satu lagi, jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana visualisasi HybridTae, kalian bias lihat profil foto Akun FFN saya. Credit by thtaf yang dengan senang hati memberi saya illustrasi menggemaskan itu. Thanks friend *laugh*

Have nice day, bye


End file.
